Wheel of Fortune
by Lady-Nova
Summary: PLEASE R+R!! VERY AWESOME STORY! When all is well in Gotham, a new enemy arrives with special plans to enter the promised land and destroying the world. Plus, Dawn gets a new bf, while some problems occur with Dana and Terry. Read this HILARIOUS fic!
1. New Things

  
Chapter 1: New Things  
  
"Gotham...." A man said as he sat in the dark. "An interesting place for a ceremony....As the prophets foretold....the sacrifice in the legend is in that area....Not only that...but an old FRIEND should be here....I can't wait........" He looked at a picture of a girl and ripped it in half.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Noooo! MOM! DAD! TAMMY!!!!!" A little girl shouted as she saw her family on the ground, dripping of blood. She dropped to her knees and sat beside them, crying her eyes out. She looked up at the front door to see a masked-man standing there, with his attached   
claw to his hand dripping of blood. He also had a tattoo on his chest, wrapped around as a snake. He glanced at her and walked away,   
hearing the sounds of police cars. The girl ran to the front door to see where he went, but when she did, he was gone.   
  
Dawn awoke suddenly as lightning from outside stuck violently, litterally springing up from her bed. She breathed heavily in fear.   
Not again, she thought to herself as she held her head. Why does this keep happening to me...? Why does his face always appear to me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty...." A voice said. Dawn turned onto her side and pulled the covers over her head. "C'mon, Dawn. Get   
up."  
  
"Ugh...." She groaned. Suddenly, the sheets were pulled out and she felt a cold draft. She slowly opened her eyes, and noticed that a   
guy was standing there with a grin.  
  
"Terry," She began as she rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"What are you talking about? It's quarter to eight. We're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up." He explained.  
  
"Yeah right...I bet if I look at my clock it's not going to be anywhere near the time for school and-!" Dawn's eyes widened fast once she grabbed her clock on the nightstand to see that he was telling the truth. "Oh no! I slept in really late! I feel like I just   
went to bed an hour ago....Mr. Parker is gonna kill me!"  
  
"Trouble sleeping last night?" Terry asked.  
  
"Most definately...I had the worst flashbac-er, I mean nightmare.." Dawn replied, trying to hide her truth.  
  
"Oh.." He said. "Well, get dressed. I don't think we would want to get a detention for being late.." Terry walked away and closed the   
door behind him. Dawn let out a sigh. She then shook her head. Get a grip of yourself, Dawn, she thought. You shouldn't let this get to   
you. You're Batgirl, remember? Batgirl is supposed to be strong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Made it...." Dawn huffed as she got into her seat.  
  
"Luckily..." Terry replied, still out of breath.  
  
"Terry McGinnis!" A voice said from behind them. Terry recognized the voice and immediately jerked at the tone. He turned around.  
  
"D, Dana!" He greeted. "Good morning!"  
  
"Don't you 'good morning' me! You set me up last night....AGAIN!"  
  
"Uh oh...." Dawn said as she turned her chair the other way, pretending not to hear it.  
  
"Dana, I can explain....Bruce really needed me last night and I had to stay-!"   
  
"But Bruce always needs you around! What about me?? I need you too, you know!"  
  
"I understand that, but you know, this is my job, and-!" Terry said as he tried to explain to Dana. Meanwhile, as Dawn was setting up her things together, and Nelson *the pain* comes up to her and sits next to her.  
  
"Hello, sweatheart." He grinned at her. She groaned and turned her head away from him.  
  
"All right class...settle down." Mr. Parker said as he walked into class. They all got back to their seats. "Now I have a surprise for all   
of you today..." He began.  
  
"A pop quiz?" One asked in a groaning tone.  
  
"No....We have a new student today...." Mr. Parker replied. "C'mon in." The door opened up and in cam a handsome guy with   
blond hair and the prettiest blue eyes. "I want you all to meet Josh White."  
  
"Hi.." He said in a polite tone.  
  
"Josh, you can take your seat next to the girl in the white blouse." Mr. Parker explained as he pointed to Dawn. He nodded and sat in   
his desk. He looked over at Dawn and smiled. She looked at him and blushed, then staring back down at the desk. Terry looked at her   
and then looked up at Josh and frowned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Flowers are always something good to give to a girl..." Dawn said as she took a piece of one of her french fries. "Candy too. Candy is a   
very good thing. Very popular and it says many things to a girl."  
  
"I agree with Dawn." Maxi said as she sat down next to Dawn and Terry at lunch.  
  
"Can't..." Terry groaned.  
  
"Why not?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dana hates any type of candy and shes' allergic to flowers..." He replied.  
  
"Oh...That's gotta bite...." Maxi said.  
  
"Speaking of flowers...." Someone said behind them. Dawn turned around to see that Josh was standing there. "These are for   
you...Pretty roses...for a pretty lady.." He walked up to her and handed them to her, and kissed her on the cheek, which made Terry   
feel a little jealous and both Dawn and Maxi surprised. "I'll see ya around, sweetheart..." He said and walked away. Dawn was   
blushing pure red now as she looked at the roses.  
  
"Looks like Joshy has a crush on you, Dawn..." Maxi grinned. Dawn then glanced up at her.  
  
"Wha-? No way!" She denied.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Dawn! Look what he just did! He handed you a bouqet of roses and kissed you on the cheek! What more do you want?? I think that he'd be a perfect date for the prom." Dawn was silent.  
  
"Prom? I....Don't think so..." She replied.  
  
"Aren't you going?" Max asked.  
  
"I probably have to work that night....The Boss never lets up."  
  
"Will you go, Terry?" Max ask.  
  
"Yeah.....I hope that Dana are going out together. I really want to go."  
  
"Prom isn't for me. While Terry goes...I'm just gonna do my thing...I never really cared for it." Dawn said leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Dawn, prom is supposed to be fun....You can't miss it...." Max said. "Besides...it isn't that far away....like next week. And don't tell me you haven't even thought about it all year.......Josh would be perfect for you....."  
  
"I just think he's playing with your mind, Dawn." Terry said. "Better stay sharp with him."  
  
"Terry....? Do I sense a little bit of jealousy?" Max asked, in her sly tone.  
  
"No! Absolutely not! Why would I be jealous....? I'm just looking out for Dawn. That's all."  
  
"Uh huh....I still say it's still jealousy."  
  
"Max!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"My, aren't we a little late." Bruce said as he sat in his chair.   
  
"Sorry, Bruce." Dawn replied as she yawned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just a little tired, that's all. I had a rough time sleeping last night."  
  
"Try not to let it to get to you. You still have the rest of the night....let's just start the training first." He said. "Terry, Dawn, I want   
you to work on the obstacle course today."  
  
"Gotcha." Terry answered.   
  
"This one is set specifically for two allies. You must work together on it in order to reach your goal."  
  
"Right." Dawn and Terry walked over to the line. At the moment that they heard the buzzer, they both ran at the same fast pace,   
dodging, hitting, kicking dummies as they came out. They jumped away from lasers as they shot at them, Just straight up ahead of them   
was a baby doll that was too high to reach. Terry looked over at Dawn as she did with him to get the same idea. Terry quickly kneeled   
down, immediately having Dawn following, and getting on his back to push off. She caught her self on a bar, and flipped herself up.   
She finally arrived at the doll, and when Dawn touched it, something happened. Something had triggered her brain to see strange   
visions. Dawn saw a man and then saw the bad guy from her dream. She fell back from the side and luckily, Terry was able to follow up   
and catch her into his arms.  
  
"Whoa...Dawn, are you all right?" Terry asked. Dawn shook her head from the vision and looked up at Terry's concerned look.   
Bruce walked up to the both of them with Ace following.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Dunno...Dawn just suddenly collapsed..." Terry explained. He set Dawn on her feet and she handed Bruce the doll.  
  
"What did you do to this thing?" She asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked.  
  
"This isn't funny, Bruce. If you think I would laugh at what you did, then you are so wrong. It seemed to easy just to get the doll. You   
must've put some device in there to make me see those strange things."  
  
"It's just an ordinary doll. I didn't do anything to it." Bruce said. "And what is this about seeing strange things?" Bruce asked.   
Dawn was silent. "Then, if you didn't make me see those things....then who....or what did?" She asked, confused. Suddenly, there was   
an alert sound that rang throughout the batcave. Bruce walked over to the computer and analyzed Gotham.  
  
"There's a disturbance down by Gotham Museum...Better go suit up and get out there. We'll deal with the situation later." He said.   
Terry and Dawn nodded both at the same time. They both got their suits and went into the batmobile. When they had arrvied, they   
snuck inside into the museum and hid behind some artifacts while they saw a gang picking out stuff.  
  
"On three, we go....ready.....one....two....th-!" Batman began, but Batgirl just went ahead and did it, without him finishing his   
sentence.   
  
"Hey, you!" She called to them and they turned to her. "Party's over....It's way past your curfue kiddies..." One man came running at   
her. She dodged his punch and kicked him right into the stomach. Batman sat up and shook his head in disbelief, and went in to help.   
Batgirl was handling a couple of guys at once and suddenly, at the corner of her eye, she saw a guy in a trench coat stealing something,   
beginning to run off. She took the guys and flung them into the wall.  
  
"Batman, you take care of these guys, we let someone loose. I'll get go get him." Batgirl said and ran after the guy.  
  
"Well, gee, thanks...I love you too..." Batman groaned in his sarcastic tone and continued to beat on some more guys. Batgirl ran as   
fast as she could, still not able to catch up to him, but then used her rocket boosters and flew over him and knocked him over.  
  
"Get up...!" She said. Just as he slowly got up, he kicked her into the stomach and she fell back. Batgirl came back at it and the man in   
the stomach. She still couldn't make out his face, until the light shined onto him. His face was in a mask and he had long hair in a   
brain.....Then, he took off his trenchcoat and she gasped in fear. Batgirl saw his snake tattoo all over his body.....It's him again! She   
thought, horrified. Bruce, from his vid link awed in surprise.  
  
"I don't believe it..." He said to himself quietly. "He's back..." The man charged at her quickly and attempted to slash her with his   
claw. Batgirl back-flipped away from him and then came back at him with fury and anger. He seemed too fast for her and she just   
couldn't get a real good shot yet. The man kicked her into the face and slammed his elbow into her back. He turned his back to her with   
his bag and ran off. Batgirl got back up and went after him once more. She followed him up the stairway that led to the roof. He closed   
the door after him once he reached the top. Batgirl, right behind, tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. She busted it down and   
by the time she got out, he was gone. She looked around, keeping up her guard, but was nowhere to be seen. She dropped to her knees in   
anger and pounded her fist into the ground. Batman finally caught up to her and noticed her anger.  
  
"What's wrong....?" He asked.  
  
"I let him get away..." Batgirl replied.  
  
"It's okay...you'll get another chance. I got his gang all tied up and Commisioner Gordon will be taking care of them. We better get   
out of here-"  
  
"NO! You don't understand...I let HIM slip through my fingers! You don't know how much that meant to me!" Batgirl said   
angrily.  
  
"Why is it so important?" Batman asked. Batgirl looked at him, got up and flew off with her anger still burning. "Batgirl! Wait!   
Come back!" He said and flew after her. 


	2. Mental and Physical Pain

  
Chapter 2: Mental and Physical Pain  
  
"Dawn, I know you wanted to take him on, but tonight wasn't the right time..." Bruce said as she came out when she took off her suit.  
  
"It was the perfect time. I had an actual shot at him and I let it get passed me..." Dawn said.  
  
"We'll try again later, okay. You need a little patience..." Bruce told her. She shook her head and walked upstairs to go to bed. Terry came out of the shadows, completely confused over the whole thing.  
  
"Aren't you guys ever going to explain ANYTHING to me??" He asked. "Who's 'HE'. What's going on with Dawn?" He asked. Bruce turned his chair around to the computer and became silent. "Bruce, c'mon. I need to know. Tell me what's up." Bruce looked at his keyboard and pressed a button. On the screen, appeared the guy that Dawn had fought with earlier.  
  
"I should've really told you the truth as to why Dawn was here...it wasn't because she wanted to live here in Gotham...Before Dawn came here, something had happened where she lived. She lived in New York with her parents, Dick and Raine Grayson..." Bruce began to explain.  
  
"Dick? Dick, as in, Nightwing?" Terry asked.  
  
"Yes. A man, going by the name of Vega, was ordered to kill her family, and...was successful. Dick and Raine tried to go up against him, but no one was any match for him. Not even Raine, being a powerful ancient as she was, wasn't able to stop him. Tammy, Dawn's younger sister, and her went to go hide in separate places...Dawn waited, while she hid. She heard a lot of screaming that night. When everything was silent for a while, she quietly went downstairs to see everything...and found her family covered in blood with wounds everywhere on them. They finally brought Dawn over here so I can take care of her, and so that Vega would never try to harm her or find her....It's never been the same for her."  
  
"....Dawn never told me any of that. In fact, she never even mentioned her family. Why?"  
  
"She thought it was too painful...Didn't want to open it to discussion because it would just mentally kill her." Bruce explained.  
  
"Poor Dawn..." Terry said as he lowered his head. "I better get going...I just hope she cools off by tomorrow morning..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn stood outisde on her balcony and watched the ocean. The wind, slowly breezing by her felt very calm and nice. She sighed. Suddenly she saw someone's face pop up right in front of her. She stepped back in surprise to find Josh holding onto the balcony.  
  
"(Gasp)! You scared me, what are you doing here?!" She asked.  
  
"Why, Dawn, I came to see you, of course, who else?"  
  
"How did you know where I live?"  
  
"I talked around with some people and one finally told me." Josh grinned.  
  
"For a new student, you sure aren't shy." Dawn said.  
  
"Go for what you seek; that's my motto."   
  
"....So, what do you want, Mr. White?"  
  
"Nothing, just to talk..." Josh said as he walked over the balcony towards her. "I've noticed you, Dawn. You're beauty has captured my eyes....your smile, your hair, your eyes....I thought your were the most beautiful thing I ever saw today...."  
  
"....My, aren't we trying to be the romantic type..." Dawn said, uninterested as she walked away. Just before she could close the glass door, Josh stopped. her.  
  
"Dawn, wait.." He said. She turned back to look at him. "I know that we've just met, and I would like to get to know you better....I was hoping that maybe...that you would like to go on a date with me..? And maybe....if you're planning on going, to be my date for the prom....?" Dawn was silent.  
  
"...I don't know Josh...I don't think it's a good time for me right now to give you any kind of answer..." She replied.  
  
"Just think about it then? I'll wait for you at the entrance at school afterwards if you change your mind, okay?"   
  
"...fine." Dawn replied. He smiled again and leaned in fast to give her a sweet kiss on her lips. She was stunned over it, but was more stunned with herself, who actually kissed back. During that moment, Terry noticed Dawn on the balcony and also saw Josh kissing each other. He scolded in anger and walked off, trying to pretend it didn't happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Are you serious??" Max asked. "Did he really??"  
  
"Yeah, he did..." Dawn replied as she got one of her books out and opened it up.  
  
"You don't seem to happy with it...are you going to meet him after school?"  
  
"I dunno. I've got too much on my mind right now to really worry about that."  
  
"I'd go if I were you. Josh seems like he really likes you. You should also go with him to the prom. It was as if he was listening to our conversation from yesterday. And if you ask me, he's a nice catch..."  
  
"Just don't tell Terry about it." Dawn said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...I don't think it's a good idea. Especially knowing he came by Wayne Manor...I still wanna know how got in there in the first place without getting noticed...and then Terry would tell Bruce, and I'd get killed."  
  
"That, and Terry would be EXTREMELY jealous."  
  
"Why would Terry be jealous? He has Dana."  
  
"I dunno...Whatever."  
  
"Just forget the subject. I don't even wanna hear it today..."  
  
"Hear what?" A voice asked. Dawn and Max turned around to find Terry there.  
  
"Terry! We were just talking about-" Max hesitated.  
  
"Physics! I didn't wanna hear another thing about it today because of that stupid test...right, Max?" Dawn pushed in.  
  
"Oh....Are you still mad about last night?" Terry asked as he sat down next to her, changing the subject in his whispering tone.  
  
"Of course I'm still angry....But I'm not going to discuss this matter until LATER." Dawn said as she crossed her legs. Terry then pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"I thought maybe you might wanna look at this..." He said, handing the paper to Dawn and Max. "It's a letter I wrote to Dana telling her how sorry I am." Dawn read it thoroughly, with Max looking over her shoulder.  
  
Dear Dana,  
  
I know that these past couple months have been rough between the two of us, and I thank you so much for supporting me this whole time, even though it meant we spent less time together. Yesterday, you had every right to be mad. It's always, 'my job' this, and 'my job' that. I'm extremely sorry for what I have been doing, and I want to make it up to you, and try to make this better for the both of us. I want to sit down with you and talk to you so we can work it out....together. I hope you take this and think about it. I love you lots as always.  
  
Terry  
  
Dawn looked at it and then glanced up at him.  
  
"So....what do you think?" Terry asked.  
  
"I think it's good." Max complimented. Terry then looked over at Dawn. "What about you Dawn? Does it get the 'Special Dawn approval' award?" He asked. Dawn glanced down at the paper.  
  
"It's very good, Ter." She replied. "I think it's gonna get her." Terry grinned.  
  
"Good." He said.  
  
"I think, after you do that, you should give her a call. That'll show that you're really trying with her." Dawn suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and then sweet talk her." Max added.  
  
"Hm....I think I'll try that. Thanks guys." Terry thanked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was time for gym, and the boys were doing some gymnastics while the girls were playing softball. Terry was just doing a flip off the vault and landed perfectly. The guys began to clap and cheer.  
  
"Amazing, McGinnis!" One guy said.  
  
"It looks like you've studied gymnastics for a long time.." Another said.  
  
"Actually, it was karate." Terry corrected him. He sat down and the rest of the guys watched the girls play their game. Two guys came up to Terry and sat down next to him.  
  
"So, level with us, McGinnis...." One said. "I know you have been going out with Dana, but what about Dawn? How far have gotten with her?" Terry looked at him in surprised.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Don't play innocent with us. We know you work with her...I mean, c'mon, what a chance to work with a girl like that."  
  
"I bet you made out with her...."  
  
"HELL NO!" Terry retorted.  
  
"Liar.....And I bet you've even done it to her once or twice....right?"  
  
"With a dorky chick like THAT?!" Terry asked. She was just then up to bat, laughing and chatting with the other girls, Terry just watched, his heart thumping for some odd reason.  
  
"Man, is she hot." The one said.  
  
"Yeah...I'd like to go out with her!" Another said.  
  
"She's not hot." Terry grumbled. "Besides, she's already got someone she likes." He turned his head away from the game and all of a sudden, the ball Dawn hit went backwards. Everyone looked back from the field to see that the ball hit Terry in the cheek.  
  
"Hey, McGinnis," One said. "You've got karate reflexes, right?" One asked. "How come you didn't dodge the ball?"  
  
"I had something on my mind." Terry groaned, as the ball slipped from his face, as if he didn't feel it...but he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I'm sorry..." Dawn said. "Does it hurt?" Terry was silent as he waited for the nurse to come in. "Oh, forget it! I've already apologized like a million times."  
  
"Okay." Mr. Tilmitt said as he came into the room. "Let's take a look at that wound....Hmm...the impression of that baseball...Dawn hit it, right?"  
  
"Huh?" Terry asked. "How did you....?"  
  
"With an impression that deep, a bruise that big...who else?" Mr. Tilmitt asked.  
  
"Man. You mean she even hits a BALL like a savage?!" Terry asked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Dawn blurted out. "It was your fault for not paying attention!!!"  
  
"But so what...eh? What's wrong with being active?" Mr. Tilmitt said.  
  
"Macho..." Terry mumbled to himself.  
  
"But...But...." Dawn repeated.  
  
"It just means you're healthy!" Mr. Tilmitt explained.  
  
"Or sexless." Terry added in his low tone.  
  
"Would you SHUT UP?!" Dawn shouted at him.  
  
"All right. Settle down, now. I have to apply the disinfectant...so hold still." Suddenly, a teacher came in. She was in her early thirties and she was very pretty, a woman that Mr. Tilmitt liked. Once he saw her, he wasn't paying attention and cracked Terry's neck to the side so it would stay there. Dawn looked at him in shock.  
  
"Hello Miss Satsuki." Mr. Tilmitt said.  
  
"Umm...Doctor?" Terry began.  
  
"I just thought I heard something." Miss Satsuki said and then turned to Terry. "Are you all right, Terry?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine....he'll be okay." Mr. Tilmitt replied.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"That's good...Here's the books I borrowed. Thank you again for letting me borrow them."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Doctor!!!!"  
  
"Hm? What's the matter, Terry?" Mr. Tilmitt said as he turned to him.  
  
"My NECK!!!"  
  
"Another injury? What'll I do with you, Terry?" He then flipped it to the other side and, Terry couldn't move it from the other side.  
  
"I'm going to get you something to drink, all right?" Mr. Tilmitt said and left.  
  
"DOCTOR!!!" Terry said and then just gave up. "Forget it....I'll do it myself later." He got up and left, with Dawn following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Three o'clock, Dawn read her watch as she took her bookbag out of her locker. School was out and it was time where she could go meet Josh. She had her doubts. Dawn thought about how ticked Bruce would be if she were late. I'm always on time, so maybe this time he'll slide it, she thought. When she shut her locker, she found Terry coming up to her, with his neck still in the same position it was earlier.  
  
"You ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Umm, actually, Ter...." Dawn began. "I have some business to take care of so....could you cover for me from Bruce until I get there?"  
  
"Business?" Terry repeated.  
  
"Yeah. I need to do something. Okay?" She asked.  
  
"All right. I'm gonna go drop off that letter now, before Dana gets to her locker." Terry said and walked off. He was so excited, anxious to see the look on Dana's face. Terry walked down the halls, and just as he was about to reach her locker when turning the corner, he saw something. There were two people in front of Dana's locker, kissing. It turned out, once Terry was able to see their faces, saw that it WAS in fact, Dana and another guy. Terry's heart sank. Seeing that image just shattered him into millions of pieces. He took his letter, angrily crumbled it up, and then threw it out, walking away with a broken heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn walked out of the school and looked around. No Josh, she thought, frowning. Maybe he was just setting me up or something. She then decided that she should walk home without Terry, thinking he already left. She started her walk and then she heard, "Hey! Dawn!". Dawn turned around to find Josh running up to her.  
  
"I didn't think I'd find you..." He huffed.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't see you, so I thought I'd walk home." Dawn explained.  
  
"So, it looks like you changed your mind, I see." Josh smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I did." She responded.  
  
"Well, I hope you're hungry. I wanted to take you somewhere that I think is the coolest." Josh said, taking her by the hand and they walked to a small cafe that was a couple blocks away. They got a seat in a booth and ordered their drinks.  
  
"So..." Dawn began when she sat back in her seat. "What made you decide to come to Hamilton High, anyway?"   
  
"Tons of reasons..." Josh replied. "I wanted a better school to be at....My parents wanted to move...plus, I heard that in this school, there are a lot of pretty girls...and man, I heard so right. Especially you...You're queen of them all."  
  
"Well, thanks," Dawn blushed. "I don't get that compliment very often."  
  
"But, lemme ask you somethin'....How come, a pretty girl like you, doesn't have a popular boyfriend? I heard that Nelson guy, he really likes you."  
  
"Nelson?? No...He's not my type. Nelson is a complete jerk. I've slapped him a couple times in the face for him asking me out on a date a lot, taking no for an answer, AND yet he still keeps coming back. But the reason why I haven't had a boyfriend is because I haven't found Mr. Right....I know he's out there, right under my nose, I just...haven't looked hard enough. That's my problem."  
  
"I see." Josh said. Time flew by fast and once Dawn looked at her watch to see that she had been talking with him for two hours. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Oh no! My boss' gonna kill me! I'm sorry, Josh, but I have to get going. I have some work to do." Dawn said as she gathered her things and was just about to leave.  
  
"Bye Dawn." Josh said and kissed her again on the lips, this time, it was even more sweet than the last, but suddenly, something rushed through her body and she felt something weird.. "I'll see you around." She looked at him, stunned, then nodded her head and running out the door to get to Wayne Manor, trying to not worry about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"She'll be here..." Terry reassured Bruce as he sat in his chair.  
  
"By the way..." Bruce said as he looked at him. "What happened to your neck?"  
  
"You don't wanna know...." Terry groaned. Suddenly, The doors bursted open with a rather exhausted Dawn. She dropped to her knees, feeling like she couldn't make another step.  
  
"I'm...here....don't....start anything....yet...." She puffed heavily.  
  
"You're two hours late....why?" Bruce asked.  
  
"I had a couple errands I needed to work with." Dawn lied. "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Something happened to me." Dawn began. "I...I don't really know how it happened, but it did....I had...supernatural powers."  
  
"That's a laugh." Terry chuckled, while Dawn looked at him in a very scary look. "There's no way you coould have super-powers."  
  
"I'm not lying!" Dawn replied. "I broke a light on the way over and slammed people into walls without effort....It was so weird."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Dawn. Do you really believe this? Even for you..." Terry began. "C'mon, I'll prove it to you in an arm-wrestling match."  
  
"You're on." Dawn said as the two laid on the floor. Bruce shook his head in disbelief. "Ready.....Set......Go!!" Before, Terry knew it, his hand was down, and the rest of his body went right through the floor. He laid there, stunned, but then got back up.  
  
"That was just luck..." Terry said and then got back into his laying position."One more time!  
  
*slam*  
  
"One more time!  
  
*slam*  
  
"One more time!  
  
*slam*  
  
"I'm not finished yet!"  
  
*slam*  
  
"Somebody up there really likes me!" Dawn said, after beating Terry so many times.   
  
"You should have quit while you still had a little pride left." Bruce said as he smacked Terry upside the head.  
  
"I better get going. You guys keep on talking and do your thing. I've got some work of my own to work on." She said and walked upstairs, leaving the two confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Too much, Dawn thought to herself as she flipped through pages of a big, fat, old book. Not likely to work in this day of age....Too stupid.....Grr! How will I ever find it?! Abruptly, something had caught her eye. She looked at it carefully and smiled. Perfect, she thought. Dawn marked the page in the book and brought it downstairs into the batcave. Time for my plan, Dawn thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"....Dawn?" Terry called out as he walked down into the batcave. There was no answer, so he went in and noticed her silent, but facing the glass case with the Batgirl suit in side, and with her hands pressing up against the case. She was so silent, and so still. Dawn concentrated hard on the suit, thinking about all the different buttons and gadgets used, mentally using them over and over again. Terry glanced at her confused, having no idea what she was doing. She looked so sad for some odd reason and it was bothering Terry. He suddenly went up to her and made a funny face. She was caught off guard and her first reaction was to slam his neck down to the ground.  
  
"What do you want???!"  
  
"Hmph. You don't seem down too down." Terry said, as he laid on the ground.  
  
"Surely you don't expect me to believe that you came to cheer me up?" Dawn said in her casual tone.  
  
"And why shouldn't you believe it?" Terry said as he got up, noticing something. "Hey. Hey! My neck! It's cured!"  
  
"In that case...since you're neck is better...do you have a moment?" Dawn asked.   
  
"Sure." Terry replied as he held his neck.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn wanted to train herself by fighting Terry, so she used all her might to throw out some kicks. All Terry did was jump out of the way. It began to frustrate her because he wasn't doing anything. "C'mon! Fight back!!!" She said.  
  
"But..." Terry began.  
  
"How can I work out any stress....if you won't fight back?!" Dawn said as she threw out more punches.  
  
"Dawn...." Terry began. "Don't you ever get tired of being angry?"   
  
"You're the one who gets me this way! And besides....That's MY business!" Dawn said as she kicked, but again, missed.  
  
"Okay. But y'know..." Terry said. "...You're cute when you smile." Dawn stopped, a little hesitant and then Terry tripped her to fall to the ground. He walked over to her and then pressed his finger on his forehead.  
  
"Blew it." He said and walked off, whistling.  
  
"That...." Dawn said. "That was dirty! That didn't count!"  
  
"Dawn?" He called to her before he left. "I forgot to tell you....Bruce has been asking for you...."   
  
"Oh...?" Dawn said, as she got up.  
  
"And I was wondering...what were you just doing now?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With your suit."  
  
"It's something my father taught me a long time ago...It's called dousing."  
  
"Dousing? What's that?"  
  
"It's a form of technique used for concentration....I don't just want to use the Batgirl suit anymore....I want to become it when I fight."  
  
"But Dawn....it's just a suit....It's nothing like a mechanical machine."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It may be a suit....but I want it to obey my every thought so I can become quicker when the upcoming battle comes against Vega..... I want to be prepared for him." Dawn said as she looked back at the glasscase.   
  
"Speaking of being prepared," Bruce said as he walked down the steps. "You both better go suit up. I found Vega's right near the St. John's Church..."  
  
"Church??" Terry asked.  
  
"Yeah, now get out there...." Bruce said and sat in his usual seat. Terry got into his Batman suit and by the time he got out, he still saw Dawn where she was. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Oh, yeah..." She said. She concentrated on the glass, and all of a sudden, the suit transfered right from the case onto her body. Bruce and Terry watched her with peculiar looks on their faces.  
  
"This is gonna be fun...." Dawn said aloud and ran into the batmobile, waiting for Batman to come in. He followed her in, jumping into his seat and turned it on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There they are...." Batgirl said walked over to a window from the top of the church. "just like Bruce said."  
  
"But of all places to steal...why a church?" Batman asked.  
  
"Good question...." She replied.   
  
"Let's go find out."  
  
"Right." Batgirl answered and the two set off  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Did anyone find it?" Vega asked the men as they ripped the place apart.  
  
"Not yet..." One said.  
  
"I got it!" Someone finally answered. Vega turned around and walked to the guy that called out. The man looked at him and gave him the object. It was a mirror that had jems on it.  
  
"This is it...." Vega awed as he held it in his hands. "This is exactly what we came for and now we're partly done. Good work." Suddenly, there was a break of silence by two men being thrown into the wall from guarding the door. Both Batman and Batgirl came running in.  
  
"Aren't you being a little rude on taking things from a church? Or tell us that you're making confession...." Batman grinned.  
  
"Stay outta this, Batman...You have no right to barge in on our operation!" Vega retorted.   
  
"Wanna bet?" Batgirl replied. "You guys ain't goin' nowhere until we get answers."  
  
"Really....?" Vega said in his sly evil voice. "We'll just have to see about that!" He charged at her with extreme force, but it seemed that Dawn was too quick. She was on a turbo mode and it didn't seem normal for her because it didn't seem like herself. Wait a minute....Batman thought. She's using her dousing technique. He then got in to help her fight. She was on a role. What really caught the men off-guard was that her baterangs appeared out of nowhere and hit them without her even using her hands to get them out. One, after the other, kept falling to the ground. Eventually, when they were all on the ground, Batgirl looked around to see that something was missing....Vega.  
  
"He's gone...!" Batgirl said, shocked.   
  
"Vega disappeared again..." Batman said.   
  
"I'm going to go look for him...!" She said, just as she was about to leave.   
  
"Wait!" Batman called to her. "We don't have to go after him now. Besides, we retrieved the item that they were looking for and he's probably long-gone. There's no way you'll find him." Batgirl looked down at the ground in disbelief.  
  
"I knew I coulda had him....I just need him to stick around so I can get to face him..." She said as she clenched her fist. "How are we ever going to beat him if he keeps disappearing?!"  



	3. The Unexpected

  
Chapter 3: The Unexpected  
  
"Cheer up, Dawn," Terry said as he got his books out of his locker. "We need to wait on him a little bit...so it's a good idea we don't get him just yet until we actually find out his true intentions."  
  
"....." Dawn said, leaning against a locker.  
  
"Terry! Dawn!" Max called from behind them.  
  
"Hey Max..." Dawn said.  
  
"....Geez, not you too, Dawn..." Max said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.   
  
"You and Terry, both are in the most depressed moods I've ever seen."  
  
"What do you mean? Terry's not depressed..."  
  
"He just caught Dana in the halls yesterday kissing another guy." Max said, filling her in. Dawn looked at her in shock and then gave a glance up to Terry, who's head was down.  
  
"Oh....I'm so sorry. Terry, you never said anything to me...." She said. "Why wasn't I told?"  
  
"Because you really weren't paying much attention to anything." Max replied. "Terry told me last night on the phone when he got home."  
  
"You were so busy with whatever you did yesterday that I never got a real chance to talk to you." Terry said. Dawn lowered her head and was silent.  
  
"......Did you try calling her and talking it over with her?" Dawn finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. All we did last night when I got on the phone last night was argue, and finally decided it was over and that we need to   
see other people." Terry said. Dawn then got her book out of her locker and followed the two to Biology class. I didn't even find out until now....She thought. Usually, Terry tells me the first thing about something...I guess I was so caught up with Josh and Vega yesterday that I didn't even stop to talk to him...Some friend I was yesterday. When they arrived to their desks, Dawn set her book down and waited for Mrs. Sandoval to come in. She walked to her desk and explained to everyone that there was going to be a pop quiz. The class groaned. Oh, no! I forgot to study! Terry thought, just realizing it. Dawn looked over at him to see his trouble expression. He forgot to study again....that's typical Terry, she smiled. They all turned on their computers, waiting for the program to start up. Dawn was ready, even though she didn't study. Being very smart comes in handy especially for pop-up quiz. She began her test at a normal speed as she always had done it. Just, a flash of light occurred. Her eyes widened and then she looked around to see that everyone had disappeared.  
  
"Wh, what's going on?!" She asked. Dawn then heard a soft noise of screams and gunfire. "What's happening to me...? Where is everybody?? Max!! Anybody!!!!! Terry, help!!!!" The noises became louder, making Dawn dropping to her knees and feeling a lot of pain go to her head. She put her hands against her ears to block it out, but it became useless. "Please stop it!!! PLEASE!!! Leave me alone!!! ST--OP!!!!!" After that followed silence. She slowly looked up and was in her own room again, but there was another person in there that looked just like her. She was getting beaten on by a few men. Then another flash came and put her into the batcave. She saw Terry on the table, covered in blood and bandages. She shook her head in fear. Suddenly, the floor she was on began to crack and eventually, it fell apart, making Dawn fall through. She fell through an endless hole, until someone came to her and took her by the hand. The face was unclear and it had white angel wings on it's back. She sighed in relief once it put her down.  
  
"...." Dawn said. It suddenly disappeared right after. She looked around to find that she was only back in pure darkness. More noises came to her and they became louder than ever. Once more, Dawn held her ears. "I can't stand this anymore! I'm sick of this kind of thing!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
While Terry was taking his test, he noticed that Dawn was acting very strangely when he looked over at her. She made out low moans and groans in agony and then finally she stood up and screamed out in more pain. Everyone looked up at her strangely, wondering what the heck was wrong with her. Terry got out of his seat and ran over to her to help her up. Dawn fell to her knees, holding onto the desk to feel like it might help the pain.  
  
"Dawn!!" He said as he got to her. He kneeled down next to her and held her close. "Dawn, what's wrong?!"  
  
"Terry!! Help!!" She screamed.  
  
"Dawn, I'm right here...!"  
  
"Where are you?! I can't stand it!! This pain!!! Terry!!!" Dawn continued. Terry then looked at her strangely.  
  
"Can't you hear me? I'm right here!" He said.  
  
"Max!! Terry!!! SOMEBODY!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's wrong with her?!" Max said as she walked up to Terry.  
  
"I don't know...Dawn! Open your eyes!" Terry said. She then let out one more shout of pain and gave out, falling into Terry's arms.  
  
"Mr. McGinnis! What are you doing over there??" Mrs. Sandoval said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Mrs. Sandoval, Dawn just collapsed." He said.  
  
"Take her to the nurse then..." She said. He picked her up and walked out of the room, but then heard Mrs. Sandoval say from behind, "Stay with her for a little bit..you can make up you quiz tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Mr. Tilmitt, how is she?" Terry asked in his concerned tone.  
  
"It's nothing more than anemia..." The nurse sighed. "She should be all right, but she must go home now in order to get some rest. I'll call her guardian to pick her up..." Just as he went to the phone, Terry stopped him.  
  
"Wait...her guardian can't do it. He's a very old person and wouldn't have the strength to drive here. I'm his assisstant. So, would it be okay if I brought her back to her house?"  
  
"Mr. McGinnis, you're still in school if you haven't forgotten...but...it is tenth period. So, you get your things together and I'll write you both a note." Mr. Tilmitt said. Terry got all of his books and some of Dawn's as well, and went back at the Nurse's office to go pick up Dawn. He picked her up from the bed and walked out to his motorcycle. He carefully put her in front of him so that she wouldn't fall off and drove away from the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"They said it was because she's anemic?" Bruce asked as Terry placed Dawn into her bed.  
  
"Yeah...But Dawn isn't anemic. There's no way that could be. I just don't buy it." He replied. "She was fine before but then when we were taking our test, she just went out of control. I was right next to her and she was calling for me, as though I wasn't even there. I told her I was right with her, but it seemed like she couldn't hear me.....I dunno, Bruce. There's been something goin' on with Dawn lately. This is almost the like last time where she said she had those visions. She was seeing things that no one else could."  
  
"I agree." Bruce said. "These 'visions' that she might be having.....we better be careful with her. It might be Vega whose behind it.....Let her sleep for a little bit so that she can rest up for tonight." Bruce said and walked out. Terry followed but then notice that book that Dawn had yesterday on her dresser. He looked at it and turned to the marked page in the book; where Dawn had it. Terry glanced over at her and then back on the book, walking away with it. Later on, while he was in the living room, he looked over the page a few times and then brought out the batsuit.  
  
"Okay, let's try this..." Terry said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn awoke, but she never left her bed. She had a tight grip onto her pillow, still feeling a little shooken up from the vision. Terry was standing by the doorway, watching her. He looked over at the counter of the dresser to find one of her very old stuffed bear. He grinned a little and snuck himself in as he got the bear. Dawn felt like she was about to cry, with tears forming, but then, she saw something pop out of the corner of her eye, from the bed. She looked up, to see that her little bear was in front of her, holding a flower.  
  
"Please don't cry, my beautiful lady..." It said. "If you look sad, this rose will wither up and die.....Here. It's for you." The bear handed her the rose, and she wiped away her tears and gave a smiled. "That's better...Don't forget that I'll always be there for you...Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"More like a nightmare..." Dawn replied, as she sat up.  
  
"Why?" The cute little bear asked.  
  
"I had something happen to me in a dream at school..."  
  
"Oh, I heard about that. A very handsome man with black hair named Terry McGinnis saved you."  
  
"Handsome?" Dawn repeated.  
  
"Of course! Why, I think he's the best-looking guy in the school...." It said, with Terry then getting up from the floor.  
  
"Hey.." He said. "Bet you wouldn't of thought that was me in a million years..."  
  
"Oh, I never would have guessed.." Dawn said in her sarcastic, but amused tone. "Thanks for cheering me up."  
  
"You're welcome." Terry said. "Do you need help getting up?"  
  
"No, I'm okay..." She said as she stood up weakly, but she was able to walk and follow Terry out of the room. They walked down the stairs, with Dawn wobbling down because of feeling a little weak. She then went down into the batcave and found Bruce down there.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.  
  
"I dunno....okay, I guess." She said as she held her head.  
  
"What did you see?" Terry asked.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what did I see?'" Dawn asked.  
  
"Back at school. What happened?" Bruce said.  
  
"....I was taking my quiz just like any other person, and all of a sudden, the room becomes all black and not a single soul was in it...except me.." Dawn explained. "I heard a lot of screaming and shooting, but I never saw it happening. It kept getting louder and louder, and before I knew it, I was in my room, seeing someone that looked like me getting beaten up, and then...." She trailed off. "I can't really say...They were just really powerful."  
  
"What about the last time? What was in that?"  
  
"I saw Vega....and then I saw Josh....and my parents getting killed...."  
  
"What do you think it all means?" Terry asked Bruce. He scratched his head.  
  
"I couldn't tell you what any of this means because none of it makes any sense...."  
  
"No kidding..." Dawn said as she sat on the table. "It's also painful at the same time."  
  
"What should we do about it?" Terry asked.  
  
"For the time being, there's nothing we can do." Bruce began. "We don't know what's causing these visions for Dawn and we still don't know what Vega's really after. We have to find it out soon before he does anything else."  
  
"Right." Dawn agreed. "I just wish I knew what to do so then I can....end this. It feels like this thing has been going on for way too long." A signal got onto the screen saying that Vega was roaming out in Gotham again.  
  
"He's at Hamilton High." Bruce said as he looked at the coordinates. "Better get out there now."   
  
"We're on it." Terry said as he went to go get his suit, with Dawn following. He secretly used the dousing technique and it came on real easily. He made sure that Dawn wasn't looking so she wouldn't arouse any suspicion. Dawn put her suit on the normal way, thinking that it was completely useless to use her dousing technique and came out to find that Batman was waiting on her.  
  
"Let's get going." He said. Batgirl nodded her head and followed him out of the Batcave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Man this has been boring.." A man groaned as he searched through lockers. "All we've been doing these past couple days has been LOOKING for things! I want to actually do something! This is going to take us forever to find out who the sacrafice is."  
  
"Just shuddup, Shesta....We're not too far from getting the rest of what we need. It's all worth it in the end for where we're going to be..."  
  
"Hurry up!" Vega growled. "It might not be long before Batman comes around. I want to get this done as soon as possible." A window shattered and out came Batman.  
  
"Did someone mention my name?" He asked.  
  
"Get em'!" Vega said. Batgirl came in after Batman and got behind him for back-up. He went right after the men and started to beat the snot out of them. One punch after another, he never showed any mercy. Batgirl tried to help, but he pushed her away, telling her mentally that he could take care of it. He beat them severly, worse than usual. Batgirl was surprised and then held his arm back from doing anymore damage.  
  
"Batman!!" She shouted at him. "What are you doing?! What is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Terry, stop it!!!" Bruce commanded. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"  
  
"Stay outta this! I've got some business to take care of..so either help or get out of the way!" He said as he went for Vega. Batgirl frowned but then ran after him to catch up. "Bruce, what's wrong with him?? He's not acting...right." She asked Bruce through her communicator.  
  
"I...I don't know..." Bruce replied. Once Batman found Vega running away, he used his agility to catch up with him and kicked him hard in the back. He fell hard on his masked face.  
  
"Going somewhere, Vega?" Batman asked.  
  
"Go away! You have no right-!" Vega said.  
  
"As a criminal punisher...yes...I do." He retorted. Batman then attacked him, in a forceful manner, trying as hard as he could to attack him. Even with the extra power that was given to him from the dousing wasn't enough. Vega seemed too fast and too powerful for him. They continued to battle until, Vega didn't want to keep up with it, so he made himself transport himself out of the building. Batman clenched his fist in anger. "Damn!" He cursed. Batgirl finally caught up with him and looked over at him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Vegas' mine, remember?? It's not your fight!"  
  
"It is if it has anything to deal with you. I have the power to take him out and-!" He began and suddenly he saw two people ahead of   
him. It was the same two men that he had beaten, but they looked like ghosts.  
  
"We won't let you kill Vega." One said.  
  
"Wh, what?! How is it possible??" He began.  
  
"He's the one that's going to lead us to our bright future. Don't interfere with him or his plans!" Shesta added.  
  
"Batman...are you okay?" Batgirl asked, for she didn't see the ghosts.  
  
"Stop it!" He shouted at them. "I will defeat him and will stop him whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Terry, who are you talking to?"   
  
"He's our leader, you see...so....get outta the way!" They said as they began to fly around him constantly. They chanted words over, and over again. Batman looked around and began to become afraid. "Stop that! Cut it out! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" He shouted and suddenly, his suit became pure black so you couldn't even see the bat sign on his chest. He fell over, fortunately for Batgirl to catch him in time.  
  
"Batman! Wake up! Batman!" She said in fear. Could he...? She then finally thought. Did he use the dousing technique? NO.....She picked him up and put him into the batmobile, hopefully to get him back to Bruce. 


	4. Predetermined Fate

Chapter 4: Predetermined Fate   
  
"This doesn't look good..." Max said as she walked towards the lifeless body.   
  
"No kidding..." Bruce replied.   
  
"Somethings' wrong! Ter, Say something!" Dawn said as she shook him hard. "Snap out of it, Terry!"   
  
"It's like there's no sign of life in there...." Bruce said. The batsuit stood on it's own, blood dripping, with Terry still in it. They couldn't remove the cowal from his head and it wouldn't budge.   
  
"Terry, if you hear my voice, make some kind of signal that you're still alive....!" Dawn cried. One of his fingers twitched, and the suit just magically disappeared back into the case, letting Terry fall to the ground. Dawn kneeled down to him to help him up. He was covered in blood and his wounds looked enormous. "Oh, God, Terry!!!" Dawn shrieked in fear.   
  
"We have to do something!" Max and Bruce then helped her get him onto the table, and as they were doing it, Dawn thought of the vision with Terry. It's the same one...they're predictions of the future....I get it now....I saw Terry get hurt...and I didn't say a thing....I coulda stopped it....   
  
"What have I done...?" Dawn said as she buried her face into her hands.   
  
"Dawn, this isn't your doing.." Bruce explained.   
  
"No, you don't understand....It's all my fault...I showed him how....and I saw this coming in my vision...."   
  
"You showed him...?" Max repeated.   
  
"Yeah...Well, not directly, never thinking about him ever trying it....he never knew the side-effects to them..and I never told you about the other part I saw in the vision where it had Terry all wounded like this..."   
  
"So, how do we fix this?" Bruce demanded. Dawn's face went even further into her hands.   
  
"I don't know....I've never had to deal with the problem...." She replied.   
  
"Isn't there a reverse on this in the book?" Max asked.   
  
"No, there's nothing....There's nothing we can do...Nothing I can do...." Dawn responded, then feeling tears coming. She then thought of something. She looked over at Terry's Batsuit, and then looked at him, having something click in her head. "Wait, Bruce....Look at the suit, and then look at Terry....notice something?"   
  
"The same marks, but that's what happens when he is hurt badly..." Bruce replied.   
  
"Yeah, but something went on right after Vega left. It was like he was talking to someone and was mentally attacking him....That's the power of what happens when you don't use the dousing right. It takes emotions and distorts them many times over and is turned into emotional pain and fear......Terry's wounds also look like they're coming in from the inside..."   
  
"What are you getting to, Dawn?"   
  
"I'm saying, when he did the dousing trick, he was mentally hurt, therefore, that's where the wounds came from....from the suit itself...."   
  
"That's crazy...."   
  
"It's not Bruce....Look, I have an idea...it's a longshot, but I think it might work, if we just fix the batsuit, Terry's wounds will heal as well...it's worth a try. If we don't do something now, we're going to lose him...." Dawn explained. Bruce was silent. He looked over at Terry, who was still laying on the desk, then glanced back at Dawn. "Let's start. I'll work on the suit while you hold Terry down...I imagine it will be very painful for him."   
  
"Thanks, Bruce." She said.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Terry shouted at the top of his lungs while Dawn held him down with all her strength. "C'mon, Ter, you've got to hang in there....I know you can. Just bare the pain!" Dawn grunted. Bruce worked long and hard on the suit, trying to repair it as fast as possible so Terry could have less pain. He looked over at Dawn as she held him tight, but then something about her that seemed strange. Dawn felt like she was losing all her energy in her body, and before she knew it, she was out cold. Bruce stopped working and quickly went to her aid.   
  
"Dawn!!" He said. Bruce began shaking her, but it was useless.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Dawn slowly opened her eyes and looked up. A sky? She asked herself. But I thought I was at the bat cave....where in the world am I? Did I die..? She got up, and then suddenly, she saw something fly over her. Dawn looked up, not to find a bird, but a man, with wings on his back. There were many people with wings. I don't understand...what is all this? She turned to see a massive tree not too far away, but then, she saw a figure under it. Dawn then ran over to it, going past a bridge. Once she got close enough, she found that it was Terry, holding his legs in, and his face buried in it. Dawn walked over and stopped in front of him.   
  
"Terry....?" She asked. "Let's go...Bruce and Max are waiting..." There was no motion for the reply. Something didn't seem right to her. Dawn crouched down to get a glimpse of his face. He was shivering...not a cold shiver...but a scared shiver. His eyes were black, and it looked like he wasn't going to move. Just then, there was an earthquake. Dawn fell to the ground, and then noticed that the whole place was burning.   
  
"What...?! What the....!" She went over to Terry and began to shake him. "Terry! You've got to get up! This whole thing is burning!" But once, again, he wouldn't budge.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"It's been too long," Bruce said, as he still continued to work on the suit. "We need to bring at least one of them around, or they'll both die!" Max growled and went over to Dawn.   
  
"DAWN!!!" She shouted. "Wake up! Get you're act together!!! Go and save Terry!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!!!!" Max then, got so irritated she began to slap Dawn.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"TERRY!!! DAWN!!!" Dawn looked up in surprise. Is that...Max? She thought "Terry, Dawn! Come baaaaaack!!!" Suddenly, there was a flash of light that surrounded the two. The area that they were in began to crumble and they fell right in, plunging to the bottom.   
  
"Terry!! Come on!!! LISTEN!!!!" Dawn shouted as she held onto Terry even tighter. "TERRY!!!" The color then returned back to his eyes and before they knew it, they were flying up towards the light. But....how? Dawn said. Dawn looked around and saw nothing that was carrying them, but they were going back.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Dawn's body began to slowly slide off Terry, and eventually, pulled Max to the ground. She awoke and the two gasped. Terry slowly opened his eyes and sat up. After the LONG, hard, painful "surgery", everything had come to an end. The Batsuit was finished, and Terry's wounds had vanished. Dawn took off his bandages and saw that there wasn't even a scratch on him. Max sighed in relief, but then she heard Dawn grunt, because she felt the pain of her cheek from when Max had slapped her while she was unconscious. Max then realized it, and lowered her head.   
  
"Hey, Max...." Dawn groaned, and Max started to laugh nervously. Dawn's frown then turned into a smile. "It's all because of you." Max looked at her with a confused look on her, then Dawn went to her and hugged her saying "Thank you!", because they could've died. Once she was done, she looked over at Terry, who seemed to be fine, but then went back to the frown.   
  
"Well, it looks like your little theory worked, Dawn." Bruce smiled. Dawn wasn't paying attention because she was distracted by Terry with some anger. The two looked at each other in silence. Bruce looked at the two, noticing they were making no movements. "Umm, excuse me....?' Dawn broke out of her trance.   
  
"Oh, sorry..." She said, while Terry scratched the back of his head.   
  
"Terry...." Bruce asked. "Do you feel any pain at all?"   
  
"None..." He replied. Terry looked at Dawn to see that she had a somewhat angry look on her face. "Dawn, I know what you're thinking, and I don't even want you go there...I know what I did!"   
  
"Terry, you-"   
  
"Borrowed you're book? Yeah, and the only reason why I did was because I wanted to become stronger so I could take out Vega myself. I don't need you to worry about me!"   
  
"Cut it out you two!" Bruce said firmly, but they continued.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said you were going to get Vega?? He's mine, and you're not going to take him out! And besides, what makes you think that you can use that trick?! You almost killed yourself because of it! Not knowing the proper instructions for it-!"   
  
"I don't care! I wanted to finish him off and I just didn't need you around or anything! You don't help at all!" Terry said angrily.   
  
"Guys, stop it!" Max shouted. Dawn was silent, and then her anger flared, making her slap Terry in the face.   
  
"What is your problem?! Why are you being so pig-headed?? And YOU DO need my help! Without me, you could've died tonight! I was scared because of that and I was really worried! You know, I shouldn't even have saved you! I shoulda left you there to die!" Dawn said, feeling tears drop, and she ran upstairs to go to her room. Terry just stood there.   
  
"I'm bailin'...I have no reason to be here." He stormed off.   
  
"Wait a minute. Aren't you going to apologize to Dawn?" Max asked.   
  
"Apologize?? She's the one that slapped me!"   
  
"You're the one who made her come to that. Dawn never hurts out of anger like that. You really made her angry her enough to even hit you. If you ask me, you deserved it. Afterall, she DID save you and figured out how to heal your wounds. Without her; you'd be dead." Terry was still, but denied it inside of himself, walking off.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Terry slammed the door shut after he walked into his room. He was so angry, that he punched the wall. Terry sat on the side of his bed and ran his hand through his thick, black, hair and made a sigh. What am I doing...? He finally thought. I made Dawn cry....Bruce was right. If it weren't for her; I'd be a gonner. I don't know what came over me to even say those things to her. What was I thinking? I was sucha jerk to her.... He then got back up. I should go apologize, Terry thought. I don't know....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Dawn paced in her room back and forth. She looked at the phone, but then turned away.   
  
"No, I shouldn't..." She said to herself and then realized something. "Wait! He's the one who should call and apologize! Why should I call him?!" Dawn crossed her arms. "I'm not going to worry about him right now anyways. I should be thinking about how I can stop Vega....Right...." She said as she looked through her spell book on her bed. She paged through, and all of a sudden, she felt a gust of wind that made her back shiver. Dawn stopped, and slowly looked around. She then looked up and saw that a man was coming from the top, lunging at her. She let out a scream in fear. He took his sword out and thrusted it at her. She dodged out of the way to let the sword stick into her bed. The man kicked her off the bed, and Dawn encountered by pulling the bed sheets to make him fall over.   
  
"Who...who are you?!" She asked.   
  
"Where is the sacrafice?" He answered, lunging at her once more. She jumped away from him.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" She replied.   
  
"Then you shall die, Batgirl!" He shouted.   
  
"Wh, what did you just say?!" Dawn asked.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"So, you're deciding to come back here to apologize?" Bruce asked on the telephone.   
  
"Yeah. I think Dawn deserves it and it's better this way then on the phone..." Terry replied.   
  
"It's good that you're going to make-up....Because if you didn't.....I'd have to kill the both of you." Bruce grinned.   
  
"Ouch...That's harsh." Terry smiled. Suddenly, Bruce heard a loud scream. "What was that?! Was that Dawn??"   
  
"I think it was. You better get over here right now!" Bruce said. He got up from his chair and walked upstairs as quickly as possible.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Dawn slammed her back up against a wall hard. She came back at the man with a hard punch. Just then, four other men came in and helped out in attacking her. Dawn took a lamp stick and used it as a bow. She slammed the bulb side at one of them and missed. She brought it back up, and thrusted it at one. It kept missing until a man used his sword to cut it in half. He pushed her back into the wall, and took her by the hair. She held his hand firmly, and just as she was about to be cut by the sword, she jumped out of the way. Dawn kneed him into the stomach, following with a inside-out creasing kick, missing yet again. Two men took her by the arms and held her down.   
  
"Now tell me Batgirl....where is the sacrafice? We know you know where he is...!" One of them said as he used his claw to slash her arm. Dawn let out a scream in pain.   
  
"......Who's HE?!!!" She asked.   
  
"Don't act stupid! If you don't tell us...you're gonna regret it!" One said pulling out his sword. Dawn used her legs and kicked them backwards. She then rolled under the man's legs, following a kick into his back. Another from behind pulled her by the hair once more. She held his hand and did a spin kick by his feet to knock him over. He encountered by kicking Dawn in the face. She rolled back and fell into the sofa.   
  
"Do you think you at that boy could stop the reunion? Once we find the sacrafice, we can proceed and enter the Promised Land. Vega expects the sacrafice pronto!" The man said while the rest of them came up from behind. Dawn took the sofa by her hands and threw it at them. She followed up by using an axe kick. One rolled away and got up, by only to be slapped by Dawn's foot. She got on her two hands and performed a helicopter spin kick. She got back up and punched the man in the face to fall back down. Dawn then stepped on his chest with one foot and the other went onto his face. She twisted hard and he let out a scream in the biggest amount of pain. She jumped off him. He held his face and looked up at her to see her in her fighting stance.   
  
"My...my beautiful face is ruined.....You bitch! I'll make you suffer!!! Get her!!!!" He shouted, while the others started to gang up on her. Meanwhile, Bruce walked upstairs quickly to see what was going on. Ace went ahead of him and went straight for Dawn's room. He barked consistantly and tried to claw on the door. Once Bruce got to it, he tried to open it, but it was locked.   
  
"Dawn!!" He shouted so she could hear him. Dawn got up, and looked over at the door.   
  
"Bruce!! Help!!" She shouted, but another man kicked her right into the stomach.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Terry rode his motorcycle as fast as he could over to Wayne Manor. He took a lot of shortcuts, and made sure that nothing got in his way. Please, Dawn, he thought to himself. Please be all right. If anything happens to you.....I'll never forgive myself...ever.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Another man took his sword and was just about to slash Dawn, but she quickly rolled, only to get hacked into the stomach. Once she looked up, she saw one of them doing an arial in the air, so she rolled out, and he jumped onto the boards that supported the cieling. Dawn then ran up the wall quickly, and used it as a push off to hit him with a flying sidekick. She used a punch to knock him off. Dawn jumped off it and was about to stomp right on him. He saw her and then crouched together with his feet on top. Both of their feet touched, and he pushed her back up in the air. Just as Dawn was coming back down, she noticed that he had his sword at hand. She caught onto one of the boards, and swung herself hard over to the wall. Dawn then pushed off of it once more into a backflip and then used a tornado kick. She fell to her knees, feeling like she was going to faint. Her eye sight was blurry, but then she shook it away. A guy came up from behind her and elbowed her in the back. Dawn fell onto the floor. She back-kicked him, and took his sword. She went up to him and knocked him out. She turned to one that was trying to get up from the wall, but she turned him around and stuck the blade inches from his face.   
  
"All right! What I wanna know is what you people are talking about? What sacrafice?" Dawn said.   
  
"I won't tell you!" He retorted. Dawn tightened her grip on his neck and held the sword even closer.   
  
"TELL me!"   
  
"......It's the reunion of the lost souls! A sacrafice is needed for this reunion!"   
  
"....Reunion of the.....lost souls?" Dawn repeated. He pushed her into the corner of the nightstand and he walked over to her. Time to erase your memory..... He used two of his fingers from each hand and pressed them against her head. Dawn stood there still, as if it never happened and looked like she was gone mentally.. The man smiled and he used a spell to transport him and the rest of his men out of her room. She slid down against the nightstand, exhausted from the battle. Suddenly, the door bursted open, and she saw that Ace was sniffing around for any bad guys. Bruce followed him in, and then saw Dawn. He walked fast and kneeled down to her level.   
  
"Dawn, what happened?" He asked.   
  
"It was Vega's.....henchman.....They attacked..." Dawn replied.   
  
"What??" Bruce asked. Terry then arrived and found the two. He ran up to them and kneeled close to Dawn.   
  
"Dawn! Dawn!" He said. He picked her up into his arms.   
  
"Let's get her into a different room." Bruce said. Terry nodded and they walked out. He placed her in the room next door, laying her on the bed. He pulled out a chair and sat it next to the bed.   
  
"How did it happen?" Terry asked.   
  
"An attack from Vega."   
  
"Vega?! But why?"   
  
"...They wanted the sacrafice..." Dawn said weakly as she sat up.   
  
"Dawn, save your strength! We need to treat those wounds." Terry said.   
  
".....The need the sacrafice for...." Dawn repeated. "the reunion of the lost souls...They know who we are.....and they thought....we had the sacrafice...."   
  
"What's that?" Terry asked.   
  
"Let's talk about this tomorrow. Right now, Dawn needs to rest. I'll go get the bandages." Bruce said. He walked out of the room with Terry following, but he stopped. He turned back around to see Dawn settling back in the bed slowly.   
  
"Dawn..." He began. She looked up at him. "Look....we need to talk."   
  
"..?" Dawn replied.   
  
"....What I said earlier.....I...shouldn't of said those things. I really didn't mean it..I was just so angry."   
  
"....."   
  
"I do need you. You're not a weak partner and I'm glad to have you..."   
  
"........"   
  
"Aren't you going to say something?" Terry began, but Dawn was still silent. "C'mon, Dawn. Hit me! Bash me! I don't care! If it makes you feel better!"   
  
".....Who are you?" She asked. Terry looked at her in silence.   
  
"E, excuse me?" He answered.   
  
"I'm afraid I've never met you before."   
  
"Dawn, it's me....Terry."   
  
"I'm sorry...I don't know you." Dawn said. Terry was shocked. She....She has amnesia...   
  
"Dawn, stay here...I'm going to go get Bruce." He said and walked downstairs real fast. When he was gone, the phone rang that was next to Dawn, and she picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" She answered.   
  
"Hey, sweetheart." A voice said.   
  
"....Josh?" Dawn asked.   
  
"Yeah...Listen, I heard what happened today at school....are you all right?" He replied.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was just a little tired, that's all."   
  
"Are you going to be okay?"   
  
"I should be okay....Thanks for asking.."   
  
"Well, I had to know if you were all right. It's not like it was asked by anyone. Plus, I wanted to cheer you up."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Dawn....?" Bruce talked to her.   
  
"Yes?" She asked.   
  
"Do you know your name?"   
  
"Why wouldn't I? It's Dawn Grayson...Bruce, why do we have to do these stupid tests?"   
  
"There doesn't seem like there's anytihng wrong with her." Bruce said, turning to Terry.   
  
"That's not possible. Just a while ago...she didn't know who I was." He replied, and then looked at Dawn. "Dawn, say my name."   
  
".....I don't know you're name. I've never met you before." Dawn replied.   
  
"Dawn, cut the crap...you know who I am, and you're just acting stupid!" Terry said, starting to get angry.   
  
"Wait a minute, Terry." Bruce said. "I think she really doesn't know you. She looks clueless when she looks at you."   
  
"How can THAT be?" Terry asked.   
  
"Terry..." Dawn said, thinking.   
  
"Do you remember me now, Dawn?"   
  
"I know!" She said. "It's....a shortened word for a certain amount of areas that are owned on property!" The two fell over in japanese style in disbelief.   
  
"That's 'territories'!" Terry corrected her.   
  
"Oh...well, then....a chicken, with sauce and stuff!"   
  
"That's teriyaki!"   
  
"Maybe it's....." Bruce began. "That old Chinese technique....I think it was called Xi Fa Xiang Shiatsu....."   
  
"What's that?!" Terry asked.   
  
"Using the pressure of your fingers...and then the use of the pressure points to manipulate memory." Bruce asked. "Dawn, did anything happen to you?"   
  
"Yeah...One of the guys that attacked me used his fingers on my head....and then....I felt a little refreshed." Dawn replied.   
  
"That's it!" Terry said. "So then, how do we cure her?"   
  
"Don't know...But in the meantime, we're going to have to try to get her memory back.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"You guys both look slagged." Max said as she saw Dawn walk in. "Long night last night?"   
  
"No, just got beaten up several times." Dawn said as she slouched into her seat.   
  
"So....any luck with Vega yet?" Max asked.   
  
"Yes...and no." Dawn replied.   
  
"Well, you guys better get some sleep."   
  
"You guys?" Dawn repeated.   
  
"Yeah, you and Terry."   
  
"'Terry'? Who's 'Terry' ?"   
  
"Well, let's start with the guy right behind you." Max replied. Dawn turned around and jumped back in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here?!"   
  
"Um...I go to school here." Terry replied.   
  
"So, she really did forget you." Max said to Terry.   
  
"She doesn't remember a thing about me." Terry sighed. "Bruce is still trying to work on it."   
  
"Why don't you try doing things she's familiar with in order to get her memory back?" Max asked.   
  
".....Well....Wait....She might say something if....hmm...." Terry thought. Dawn put her head down on her desk, but then suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up and accidentally met the lips of Josh. What was even more suprising, she didn't let go of the kiss. Terry looked at her in surprise and then looked away, pretending he didn't see it.   
  
"Morning sweetheart..." Josh greeted.   
  
"Morning, Josh." Dawn replied.   
  
"Listen..Uh..I was wondering. After school, do you wanna go hang out for a little while at the cafe?"   
  
"The cafe? Sure." Dawn asked. Terry then turned around. "Wait a minute, Dawn! Aren't you forgetting about work?"   
  
"Who ARE you?!" Dawn asked. Terry fell off his chair in annoyance. Dawn smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you there." Josh gave her his boyish grin and sat at his desk. Dawn then thought of the angel vision. Could he be....? She thought. Could he be the one? Dawn saw an image in her mind where Josh had wings on his back, but then snapped out of it. Wait a second, Dawn! That's completely stupid! An angel....Hah! I don't think that was a vision...it was probably a mix of vision and dream...so the angel was a dream...yeah...that's it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"In other words....She doesn't know who I am." Terry explained. "So...that's why I'm asking......C'mon, Nelson. Beat the crap outta me."   
  
"I'd love to....but I won't. Give it up, Terry...surrender Dawn to me." Nelson replied. Terry looked at him weirdly.   
  
"Exuse me?!" He asked. "She's not my girlfriend, remember!"   
  
"Whatever! I know you have some feelings for her." Nelson replied, and then he began to think, going into a daydream. "A new love is about to be born."   
  
"Terry? Who's that?" Dawn asked   
  
"Heh..Just someone deservedly forgotten." Nelson replied, holding her in his arms, and then returned to reality when Terry stomped his foot onto Nelson's head.   
  
" Think what you want....Don't you think you could....BEND a little on that?" Terry asked.   
  
"I said NO!" Nelson replied as he hit him on the head.   
  
"Please! Trash me! Cream me! I'm begging you!" Terry pleaded as he kicked him in the face.   
  
"Heh...." Nelson replied and then decided to attack him. "I'll rip YOUR HEAD OFF!!!   
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Terry replied   
  
POW BAM KRAK!SLAM!! *Nelson is knocked out*   
  
"Ahh! You idiot! I'm supposed to be the one who collapses!" Terry said angrily. Just then, two guys from behind said "We'll help you!", and kicked Terry into the wall unexpectedly.   
  
"Oh, Terry! We heard about you situation! We think you are very brave to do this...You are so good to Dawn! It's so sweet!" One said as he continued to assist the other one in beating up Terry to a pulp. Just then, Dawn walked in and looked at them all in surprise.   
  
"What are you all doing?" She asked.   
  
"Dawn! Isn't it lovely?!" The other guy said as they showed the beaten-up Terry. She stepped back in fright.   
  
"EEee! kill it!" Dawn said.   
  
"Who are you calling 'it'?!" Terry asked in his angry tone.   
  
"And who are you again?" Dawn asked.   
  
"TERRY! TERRY MCGINNIS!!!" He retorted.   
  
"Hmmmm...." The one guy said, thinking he needed more of a beating to help Dawn and then threw Terry to the wall.   
  
"Hey! Don't pick on this poor weakling!" Dawn demanded. "I'll fight you if you want!"   
  
"HEY!" Terry began. "You keep outta this!"   
  
"And why should I, weakling?" Dawn asked.   
  
"Who do you think I'm TAKING this for anyway?!" Terry asked. "You know something?! I'm sorry I ever said you were cute!" Just then, something had triggered in her mind.   
  
"Said....I'm cute?" She repeated.   
  
"eh?!" One guy began. "Say it again, Terry!   
  
"I'm sorry I ever said you were cute!" Terry repeated. Dawn thought of that saying and it ran through her head a millions times.   
  
"She's responding! Terry--make it meaner!" The other said.   
  
"Now that's something I'm good at!" Terry began*now this was a really hard thing to come up with...don't know why I wanted rhymes, but I did* "Macho Chick! Built like a stick! Dumb as a brick! Thighs are too thick! Can't even kick!"   
  
"You cad! " Nelson shouted and hit Terry on his head."How can you say that to Dawn?!"   
  
"I thought you were dead." Terry said. The words repeated in Dawn's mind and it was coming back to her.   
  
"TE--TE--" She began and then, she said. "TERRY, YOU JERK! ", and she slapped him across the face. He fell over and hit his face on the ground.   
  
"A...about time you...began...to remember...." He groaned as he shook his head.. "The....crap...I take...for you..." 


	5. The Day the Angel Flew

  
Chapter 5: The Day the Angel Flew  
  
"Bye guys! I'll see ya later!" Dawn waved as she walked away to go meet Josh. Max waved to her, but Terry had his arms crossed in a pouty mood. She looked over at him.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Max asked.  
  
"Josh is what's the matter with me.." Terry replied.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Ter! Couldn't you be happy for Dawn now that she's got a boyfriend?"  
  
"I would be better if she had someone better than that...He's too....nice...I have a little suspicion over him."  
  
"Don't you trust in Dawn? I think she can handle herself."  
  
"Oh, I trust Dawn with my life....it's just HIM I don't trust."  
  
"Give me a break...." Max said. Terry then got up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to see them."  
  
"You're gonna spy on them??"   
  
"I wouldn't think of it as SPYING per say....more like checking up on..." Terry said. "C'mon. Let's go."  
  
"ME?? You want me to come?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh no! There is no way! I respect Dawn's privacy and you should too."  
  
"It shouldn't be private unless there was something going on between the two. I wanna know." Terry said as he grabbed Max by the hand and walked out of the school.  
  
"If Dawn says anything about me-! I swear, McGinnis! You're dead!" Max told him. He nodded his head in understandment, but really wasn't listening. He just wanted to see what Dawn was up to. They walked down the street, and eventually saw Dawn walk into a little cafe. They slowly followed her in and got the closest table to her that didn't make sure that she could see them. Terry took out a menu and put it up to his face.  
  
"Way to go in the disguising department..." Max said, thinking Terry was making a fool out of himself, but he wasn't listening again, only trying to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"Man, they look close...that's way too fast. I wonder what evil things he has up his sleeves..." He said.  
  
"Oi ve....Terry, I think you should leave them alone. They're so cute together..." Max replied. Terry looked over at her.   
  
"You're not helping the situation." Terry told her. He looked over at Dawn who looked like she was having a very good time with Josh.   
"I'm going to get a closer look."  
  
"Man, am I starved..." Dawn said as her stomach growled. "I wish that pizza would hurry up..."  
  
"Don't worry....It' coming..." Josh chuckled, thinking she was a bit amusing. Just then a waitress with a tray with hot coffee on top walked up to them with a smile. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah, two cappichinos, please." Josh asked.  
  
"All right." The waitress replied and wrote it down. While that was going on, Dawn had noticed a person with a brown jacket and a girl with pink hair go by. She let out a surprised angry look, knowing that Terry and Max were here. I smell a rat....She thought. Make that TWO RATS! Dawn stood up and the waitressed looked at her hesitantly.  
  
"Umm, is something the matter, miss? Do you wanna change your order?" She asked nervously. Dawn pushed her out of the way a slight to see if Terry was there, but they moved right behind her. The waitress stood there in a somewhat scared expression, with the tray in hand that was shaking. Josh gave her a funny look.  
  
"Dawn...is...something the matter?" He asked.  
  
"No, I suppose not...I guess I'm just being paranoid..." Dawn said, feeling like work was getting to her, but then she turned to the other side of the waitress to see if Terry and Max were there, saying, "or maybe not!" but she still didn't see anything. She kept going around the waitress, knowing that they were close, and eventually, the tray tipped from the waitress being dizzy from turning, and the cup of coffee fell on her head. She let out a scream in pain from it being very hot.  
  
"TERRY MCGINNIS!!!!!! MAX GIBSON!!!! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!!" Dawn shouted as she tried wiping up coffee. Max came out of hiding and tried helping the waitress wipe the coffee off Dawn. Dawn was furious. She turned to the scared Terry and Max. "Why were you two spying on me??!!"  
  
"His idea! His idea!" Max said as she pointed to Terry. He crossed his arms in anger.  
  
"You're sucha traitor!" He replied.  
  
"I'm not a traitor! I'm just being spineless at the moment!"  
  
"Whatever! I thought we were sticking together on it!"  
  
"Yeah, you thought! I was just here for along for the ride!" Max said.  
  
"I can't believe you two!" Dawn said as she held her head.  
  
"Dawn?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yes, Josh?" Dawn answered as she turned to him.  
  
"I'm going to go home, okay? It seems like you need to talk to your friends..."  
  
"What about the pizza?"  
  
"Hold on a second! I wanna know more about you first before you go anywhere, pal." Terry said as he pushed Josh down in his seat. "First of all...you never even considered to introduce yourself to any of Dawn's friends...mainly me! I've been keeping an eye on you, White, and you better not do anything to harm Dawn!"  
  
"And what makes you'd think I'd do a think like that to her?!" Josh asked.  
  
"I dunno...the word 'traitor' is written all over your forehead...."  
  
"Stop it, you two!" Dawn said as she got in between them. "I don't want you guys to fight!"  
  
"Stay outta this, Dawn...." Terry said. "This guy has a date with my fist about now!"  
  
"TERRY!!!" Dawn shouted.  
  
"Oh really?? Then I hope that fist has a good time once I break it!" Josh snapped. The two looked at each other and then they stopped to glance at Dawn, who was really ticked.  
  
"Dawn...." Josh said. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to act like that."  
  
"Neither did I....sorry." Terry added, and then said, when thinking, "Okay, Dawn. If it'll cheer you up.....hit me!"  
  
"You can hit me too." Josh said, feeling ashamed of himself, but Dawn didn't say anything.  
  
"C'mon! Swing!" Terry said.  
  
"Lay one on me." Josh added. Suddenly, She smacked the both of them.  
  
"You're a very agreeable girl, aren't you?" Josh asked. "The pizza is on me, okay?" Josh said and walked off. Dawn watched him as he left the cafe and then turned to the two. Terry was very silent.  
  
"Ummm.....Sorry?" He said. Dawn got up and sat back into the booth.   
  
"Terry, you completely amaze me...." She said. "How could you do this to me??"  
  
"I've been having a bad feeling about him, Dawn. I just don't trust him."  
  
"Well, I do..Isn't that good enough?"  
  
"I think you're judgement is a little cloudy on this one."  
  
"Terry, shut up." Max said as she sat in the booth with them. "You should trust Dawn's opinion."  
  
"I do-!"  
  
"Then that's enough." Max said.   
  
"I just don't see what you see in this guy, Dawn." Terry said as he sat back in his seat.  
  
"Well, he's nice...and he's very sweet....and cute." Dawn replied.  
  
"I'd have to agree with her." Max said. "Josh IS very cute..."  
  
"Will you both listen to yourselves?? He's got you eating out of the palm of his hand!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that he can attract girls more than you can...." Dawn said. Terry looked up at her in shock over the remark.  
  
"You attract very few and then lose them.....Dana being the example." Max added. "Sorry to tell you the truth, Ter."  
  
"WHA-?! You guys are.....!!!"  
  
"Very truthful? Yes, that is definately us." Dawn finished for him.   
  
"Yeah, but, you guys always try to put me down with that kind of truth....."  
  
"That's because we're allowed to. Besides, truth is usually supposed to hurt." Max added, with a smile. Terry groaned and then looked over at his watch. "Do you wanna get going to Bruce's?"  
  
"Yeah, we better go." Dawn said as she got up from her seat, picking up her bookbag. "Bye Max."  
  
"See ya!" Max called to them as they walked out of the cafe. On their way to Wayne Manor, it was silent between the two. All Terry could ever think of was how Josh got to be with Dawn. It's just not right..he thought. Josh has something he's up to and it's completely fooling Dawn....but maybe...maybe I'm just being harsh on him. I haven't really talked to him before. I should give him a chance like Dawn did.....but....what Max had said earlier..... Maybe I am jealous of him. But why should I be jealous? I have nothing to be jealous about! Dawn's just a friend and nothing more....Terry, get a grip of yourself. Dawn is a partner and friend...not anything as like a girlfriend... besides, she and I fight like brothers and sisters sometimes. But.....  
  
The had eventually arrived, and they walked in to find Bruce on a chair and Ace laying down next to him. Terry set down his bag on a couch and sat next to him.  
  
".....Anything?" He asked.  
  
"Not really..." Bruce said. "We have to talk about this reunion thing, though. I looked for it in some books, but came up with nothing....right now, all we can rely on for information for that is Dawn's memory." Dawn put her bag down and walked upstairs saying that she would be back in a little bit, and said to hold the conversation until she got back. She went into her room and set her bag down. She went over to her closet and pulled out a dress. It was a long white one and it was beautifully made. Dawn stood in front of a full-body mirror and put the dress in front of her to see how it looked. She then began to smile, thinking of how it would be interesting to see herself at the prom, dancing with Josh. Dawn then giggled. Just then, Terry opened the door all the way.  
  
"Do mirrors always make you smile?" He asked. "Or are you just testing your cheeks?" He asked. Her expression turned angry and all of a sudden, she cracked his neck to it's original position when it was in pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What happened to your neck?" Bruce asked, when he noticed Terry walking down the stairs with a crooked neck. "I thought it was better."  
  
"It was, Bruce....it was..." Terry replied as he picked out a book from his bag his mother gave him called, "Chiropratic 4 U". Dawn then came down and went over to Terry, and took his head and cracked it back by using her hands.  
  
"OOOOOOWWWWW!!!!" He screamed. "Stop doing that!!!!!!" and then he realized his neck was back to normal.  
  
"Oh, what are you crying about?! You're neck is fine now!" Dawn said. He was silent and then turned to Bruce. "So what's this about a sacrafice and a reunion?" Terry asked.  
  
"Dawn, do you remember anything about it?" Bruce asked.  
  
"....Yeah. I remember it being told to me by my mother a long time ago..." Dawn began, as she crossed her arms and leaned against the table.  
  
"What did she tell you?" Bruce said.  
  
"It's a reunion where lost souls come to meet in order to get into the Promised Land. The Promised Land is a land of eternal happiness." Dawn explained.  
  
"What's the sacrafice for though?" Terry asked.  
  
"The sacrafice is used in order to get into the Promised Land..."  
  
"So then, what's so bad about that?"  
  
"You don't have a clue as to what happens....if I'm not mistaken, the sacrafice summons a huge meteor. The lost souls go to the Promised Land while the rest of the Earth is left for destruction."  
  
"D, destruction??" Terry repeated. "We have to find a way to stop it!"  
  
"But then...If Vega's back, it looks like he's not after Dawn. He's just here for the reunion."  
  
"Well, he may be here for the reunion...but I'm going to be there for him. I won't let him go."  
  
"You said he knew about us...right?"  
  
"Yeah, he knows about Batman and Batgirl, so he could reveal us at any time. I say we act quickly and take out Vega as fast as possible, but be careful at the same time."  
  
"Right." Bruce replied. Suddenly, the phone rang. Bruce picked looked down at it and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Wayne?" A voice asked.  
  
"Is this Mrs. McGinnis?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes it is...is Terry there?"  
  
"Yes. Hold on, I'll put you on speaker phone..." He said as he switched the phone to speaker so everyone could hear.  
  
"Mom?" Terry answered.  
  
"Terry McGinnis! You said you were going to babysit your brother tonight!"  
  
"Tonigh-?? Mom, I can't, I-!"  
  
"Don't give me 'I can't'! You promised me on this and I'm going to let you get away with this!"  
  
"Mom, could you hold on the phone for a second. I'm going to have to talk to Mr. Wayne first." Terry said and pressed the 'hold' button.  
  
"What do I do? I don't think I can get out of this.....I know we've got a LOT of work to do tonight and I don't think it's a good idea that I let this go." Terry asked. Bruce was silent, not sure what they should do. Dawn then spoke up.  
  
"How about if I go babysit Matt, and you just go out for clues tonight. I don't want you getting a hold of Vega yet. Just try to find what you can find, okay?" She suggested.  
  
"Thanks Dawn...but I don't think-"  
  
"Terry, let Dawn do it this one time...I'm not too thrilled over the idea, but it might get Vega lured away from Dawn if he tries to come after her. You might be the one he might go after tonight since Dawn isn't around." Bruce explained, giving the good points. Dawn removed Terry's finger from the button. "Mrs. McGinnis?" She began.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Dawn...I talked it over with Terry and I thought I'd come over to babysit since Terry's hands are kinda full at the moment."  
  
"Dawn, I don't think it's neccessary for you to-"  
  
"Oh, I don't mind. I'll be over in a few minutes, okay?"   
  
"All right....Bye."  
  
"Bye." Dawn said and hung up.  
  
"Just in case, Terry, you better watch Dawn for a little. Who knows if Vega or any of his men come to attack Dawn again. Keep an eye on her."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Bruce. I can take care of myself." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, yeah....Sure. Just like last night?" Bruce asked, leaving Dawn silent.  
  
"I'll guard Dawn. I don't trust Vega...You never know when he'll strike."  
  
"It's not up to you to save me, Ter..."  
  
"Look, Dawn..." He said as he walked up to her. "I don't care how much you don't like the protection....I still am going to. I can't turn my back around without knowing you're all right. You won't stop me from trying. Dawn, I care too much for you for anything to happen to you, I like you a lot and-!" He stopped himself at what he said and looked at her with shock, turning bright red. Dawn looked at him with a surprised look. "..Sorry...Um...There's something I forgot to do.... I'll come back as soon as I get it done." Terry said and walked off quickly, embarrassed over what he said.  
  
".....I better go." Dawn said and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Why did I have to say that.....?" Terry groaned to himself, repeating what he said to Dawn over and over again. "*groan* I feel like such an idiot. That was real smooth....Now she probably thinks of it the wrong way....What was I thinking??? I mean, that's not exactly the way I wanted to say that....I better get dressed now...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Welcome, Dawn!" Mrs. McGinnis greeted.  
  
"Hi." Dawn replied.   
  
"I'm so glad you were here to fill in for Terry...even though he should be the one doing it."  
  
"That's okay. I don't mind it at all....and you don't have to pay me."  
  
"Dawn, I couldn't let that happen! I wouldn't feel right if you didn't take any."  
  
"I don't need the money. I'm quite all right...keep it." Dawn said.  
  
"You are so nice and polite, Dawn. Your parents raised you well...I sometimes wish I raised Terry to be like a little more like you. You know, I wish he would also date someone like you...I think you two would be the perfect couple....did you hear about his break-up with Dana?"  
  
"I heard about it and I felt really bad..." Dawn said. AND what is she trying to get to..? She thought.  
  
"I know..The poor thing was miserable that night..." Mrs. McGinnis replied. "Oh, I have to go...I'll see you in a couple hours." She waved goodbye and walked out. Dawn closed the door right after she left and sighed. That was strange....can't anyone see that I like Josh? Oi...  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" A voice asked. Dawn perked up and turn to see little Matt standing right before her.   
  
"Hey, Matt!" She said. "It looks like I get to be your babysitter tonight."  
  
"Cool...it's better than having that twip around...."  
  
"C'mon, Matt. He isn't that bad...He's your brother and he works very hard."  
  
"Yeah, well...whatever." He said and walked off to go play. Dawn went to the couch and slouched in it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She slowly got up and walked over to the door to open, only to find Max.  
  
"Hey." She greeted.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Bruce told me to come over, thinking you might want some company." Max lied. The true reason was that Terry wanted her to stay with Dawn so that nothing would happen.  
  
"Oh, okay." Dawn said. "C'mon in." Max walked in and they went to sit on the couch. Max was worried about her. She's been doing a lot of things lately and had so much on her mind....She also wanted to know what she was going to do about Josh. Max knew that she might have some feelings also for Terry. So she made up a conversation.  
  
"Umm....Dawn?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?" Dawn answered.  
  
"I have a problem..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
".....I have a friend....that likes a guy.....but then I think she likes another guy, but she looks like she's in denial." Max began, trying to not give her any suspicion. "The one guy she likes is really cute and he's really nice...the other one is just a good friend, but once in a while they get into fights..." What they didn't know was that Matt was listening in and hiding so that they didn't see him.  
  
"Hah! Talk about obvious...! Dumb moron....." Matt said, knowing exactly what Max was doing.  
  
"So....?" Dawn asked, thinking that there might be more.  
  
"What do you think she should do?" Max asked. "The other guy that's the friend might have feelings for her...so? What's your opinion?"  
  
"Well, lemme see...if it's the cute guy, she should go out with him....the other one should remain friends..."  
  
"But what about the feelings she already has for the other one...? She used to sorta like him until the new one came around..."  
  
"Oh....well...that does seem like a problem...." Dawn said. "I think it's best to go with your feelings....I think I could read a horoscope on her or something...."  
  
"Who cares about your stupid horoscopes....!" Matt said coming out of nowhere. "Before you do a reading of something like that for someone....try sorting out your own feelings!"  
  
"....My own feelings, Matt? What are you talking about?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You've got to choose between who you like! Josh, or Terry?" Matt asked. Dawn was silent.  
  
"Wait a minute! How did you know about that?!" Max asked.  
  
"I hear it all the time from Terry! I'm not a stupid little kid that can't hear...!" Matt said and then turned to Dawn. "Well...who is it?"  
  
"Well....The one who I really like is Josh...." Dawn said as she held her hand. "I'm just....worried about Terry, if something ever happened." Worried? Is that all? Dawn asked herself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Find anything?" Bruce asked through his communicator.  
  
"Not a thing....Maybe Dawn's the one that makes things pop out...when I'm out....nothing ever happens. She's like a magnet that draws in evil..." Batman said as he drove his batmobile.  
  
"Just keep looking..." Bruce said. "If nothing appears up later on, you could go home to go check on Dawn."  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh, c'mon, Dawn!" Max said as she followed her around the apartment. "You have no feelings for Terry whatsoever?"  
  
"GOD NO! ARE YOU NUTS?! It's not like that! Josh is who I like!" Dawn replied.  
  
"You're lying....! I know....Just tell me the truth....deep down inside that you like him a little more than expected! Don't get me wrong, I like Josh, but I don't know about him for you....You were just too afraid to say anything to Terry because he was dating Dana...now that you are sorta with Josh, it's happening all over again, only it's visa versa."  
  
"That's rediculous, Max! I never had feelings like that for Terry EVER!!"  
  
"It's not rediculous!" Max said. Mrs. McGinnis arrived just then through the door, seeing the two standing up. The two turned to her. "M, Mrs. McGinnis!"  
  
"I'm sorry I was later than I was supposed to be....Is Matt asleep?"  
  
"Yeah..." Dawn sighed, relieved that she didn't have to continue the conversation with Max. "I better go home..." She waved goodbye to Mary, and with Max following her, they walked out of the apartment. Dawn was silent. She didn't even want to talk about the "Terry-Josh" thing any further. I like Josh....Dawn kept thinking. Terry is just a friend....There's no way we could have a relationship.....Josh is way better than Terry anyways...I'm better off with him than Terry. Eventually, Dawn and Max went their separate ways, each going to their separate houses. When Dawn got back to Wayne Manor, she went upstairs to her room and went to change into a night gown, and go back downstairs to go relax for a little bit. She turned on the Tv and curled up on the couch to watch anything that was on. Dawn groaned to find out that there was nothing on. She became fidgety because of all the things that have been happening, and it made her very nervous at the same time. She then heard something outside that made a loud thump on the roof. It made Dawn jump a little, but she was also wondering what was happening. Then, a group of men came in and tried attacking her. There was more than last time, and she couldn't take them all on. Dawn tried the best she could, but then they finally got a hold of her and pulled her outside, ready to kill her. During that time, Terry had just flown in right before Dawn got in the door. He took off his suit and sighed.  
  
"Only a couple of robberies...I say it was a pretty easy night..." Terry said as he gathered his things together.  
  
"You better get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day..." Bruce suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He groaned. He waved goodbye and walked out. Just as he was about to get out, Terry heard some screams and hollers. He turned back to see Dawn struggling on the roof, being held by a guy on the edge.  
  
"Dawn!!!" Terry shouted. The guy pushed her off the roof, and she plunged fast down to the rocks of the ocean. Terry ran to the side of the house where the edge was, and took off his jacket and shirt off. He jumped in after, trying to get to her as fast as he could. Suddenly, wings came right out of his back. He became faster and was able to catch her by the hand. Dawn gasped in suprise, seeing that Terry had wings on his back.  
  
"You're an....angel..." She said, stunned. Everything then had went black for Dawn after that. 


	6. The Decision

  
Chapter 6: The Decision  
  
Dawn had awaken a couple hours later on a couch. Everthing came rushing back. Where's Terry? She thought. He saved me....he was the angel in my vision...Dawn walked down the steps into the batcave, with Terry sitting on the table. His wings were still out, and his face was buried into his hands in shame. She walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, but he removed it, refusing her comfort. Bruce then walked downstairs and sat in his chair and faced the two.  
  
"This is very...odd." He began. "What happened to have Terry become like this? Did any of them do anything to you?"  
  
"I didn't see anything that happened, but my guess is that they put some kind of fluid in him and he's probably turning into a monster. They must have done it when I fell off..." Dawn replied.  
  
"No....They didn't..." Terry said softly.  
  
"Then...why do you have wings on your back?" Bruce asked.  
  
"....Because I was born this way....." Terry replied, feeling even worse.  
  
"You were....born with them?" Dawn repeated.  
  
"How?" Bruce asked.  
  
"I guess it was an inherited thing. I discovered them when I was very young. My mother has them, and Matt probably does too, but doesn't know about them yet..."  
  
"Then...you must be....A Dertorian." Dawn said.  
  
"A what?" Terry asked.  
  
"Dertorians lived as people with supreme powers, powers that could have surpassed the Gods way back when." Bruce said. Suddenly, Dawn got images of a place where there were many Dretorians. It looked like it was a very beautiful and happy place. "They grew very proud of their newfound powers.." She continued, just recieving the information as if she were reading a book. "But it was not enough....They used their powers and created a machine that takes human strength and changed it into engergy.... It made them omniscient and omnipotent. They sprouted wings apon their backs and even changed their shape. However....The Gods became jealous over it and decided to destroy the Dertorians....using more than enough power to cause destruction to Earth....Only a few were spared....a few to tell the story as to what happened on that tradgic day...." Dawn then wobbled a little, from seeing the intense images of fire and burning of the Dertorians. That was the same thing with....where Terry almost died...that's where we were.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Bruce asked. Dawn shook her head.  
  
"I...I dunno...It just came to me...Probably apart of the visions..." Dawn said, then turning to the depressed Terry. "That means...somewhere along your line of a family tree...was a surviving Dertorian. So why did you hide them from us...? From me...?"  
  
"I was embarrassed...I couldn't show them to anybody....too ashamed to say anything to anyone about them....I would've been considered a freak....the thought of rejection.... I should have never brought them out into the opening...." He said as he turned away. Dawn walked up to him.  
  
"I think there's nothing wrong with them...actually I think they're beautiful...." Dawn blushed. Terry then looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"....."   
  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Ter." Dawn said. "If it weren't for them, I would be laying on a pile of sharp rocks." She then gave him a hug, to soothe him of his depression. His face began to blush a little, having Dawn that close to him. "I promise I'll keep this a secret, if you want me to...."  
  
"Thanks Dawn..." Terry said, a little relieved, making the hug a little tighter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Come to us..Come help us....!" A voice said. Dawn looked around in the darkness. She turned herself around in circles to look for the person, but there was absolutely no one there.   
  
"What do you want from me?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Come to us....Come help us....we need you...." Another repeated. Dawn, who was completely frightened of the whole thing. Thinking it might be Vega, she called out to him.  
  
"All right! Vega, if you're doing this....you win! I'm scared now! Just please make it stop! I don't want to see OR hear anymore of this!!" She said, her voice quivering. "I know you're trying to do this just to torture me and it has worked! Now that you've tortured me enough, please stop!!! Just quit it!!!" More voices came to her, repeating the same thing over and over again. Dawn dropped to her knees and held her ears again. All of a sudden, she began to spin in circles. She couldn't stand it....The voices kept getting louder and louder, making Dawn's ears feel like they were going to rip, like they were using nails on a chalkboard. She kept going faster and faster, never knowing when she'd stop.  
  
"EYAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted.   
  
Finally, she woke up, sweating. Dawn breathed in heavily. She put her head on her knees and began to cry. I can't stand this anymore...I can't go on like this....If this keeps this up....if this keeps this up....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Terry was sleeping peacefully. He hadn't had a chance to get an early sleep like this. When he was sleeping, the phone next to him on his nightstand rang. His eyes opened slowly as he looked over at his phone and clock. The clock showed 4:32 a.m on it and Terry groaned. Don't tell me that Bruce wants me to go back out there again...I just got to sleep an hour ago! He picked up the phone and answered. ".....Hello?", but there was no answer. All he heard on the other line was sniffling and crying. "Who is this?"  
  
"Hi Ter...." A voice spoke up. Terry sat up against the bed post and actually put to the phone up to his other ear.  
  
"........Dawn?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me...." Dawn said as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Dawn, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"My eyes are a little tired, that's all." She lied. "My eyes always get watery when I'm up this late...."  
  
"You sound like you were just crying."  
  
"No, I wasn't." Dawn denied once more. "Listen....um...Don't worry about picking me up tomorrow...okay?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm just going to be a little late to school...don't worry about me, though. I'll be okay."  
  
"What's going on, Dawn? I need to know...."  
  
"I'm okay...really. I'll explain it to you tomorrow..I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah." Dawn said. "I better go, okay? I'm sorry I got you up so late just to tell you..."  
  
"That's okay...." Terry said. "Bye....."  
  
"Bye." Dawn said and hung up, while Terry still had the phone up to his ear, then placing it on the hook. He sighed. I wonder what that was all about? He thought. She seemed like she was really hurting....I know she didn't want to tell me only because she probably doesn't want the help....I just want to try to comfort her. She's been through so much...She's not alone either....Dawn has me....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Bruce?" Dawn called out when she walked around. He heard her voice and he walked out of his room. He saw her and the called her name. Dawn turned around to find him right there. "What's the matter?" Bruce asked.  
  
".....I can't sleep." She said. "There's something that has been bothering me that I needed you to check on the computer....please?" Bruce looked at her and smiled....something that was very rare. He walked downstairs with Dawn following and went into the bat cave. He sat in his chair and turned it on.  
  
"What did you want to check out?" Bruce asked.  
  
"My background as an ancient." Dawn said. Bruce, surprised, searched through it and came up with a whole history of it. "What do you think you might find in the history?"  
  
"I'm hoping to find out if my hypothesis is right..." Dawn said. She skimmed through paragraphs until something caught her eye. "I was right....'Ancients have the power to see into the future. They start at an early age of seventeen, and at times the visions can be painful' ....So, it wasn't Vega who was making me see those things....it was all me all this time and I never even knew it."  
  
"Didn't Raine ever explain anything to you about the Ancient's history?"  
  
"No. She was supposed to...but she never got the chance to." Dawn said as she lowered her head.  
  
"Oh...." Bruce replied. "Dawn, I've been thinking this matter over for quite some time now....This has gotten to be a little hard on you, so I thought maybe you should get out of town for a while until this whole thing blows over...or maybe even longer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. Maybe it's best if Terry takes down Vega instead of you....and you're only making yourself suffer by staying here in Gotham with these visions...If you read carefully, the visions will diminish if you move away from that area. So, if we get you out of here, it should keep you safe. I can arrange a place for you to stay at, if you want." Dawn stared down at the ground. She didn't want to go away so Terry could take on Vega, but then, if she went, then she wouldn't have anymore visions of him or anything else. And Terry wouldn't have to keep trying to save her...risking his own life...and always carrying her burden.  
  
"I think that's a good idea..." Dawn finally said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn arrived to school the next day, feeling like her head was going to blow. Too many things have happened lately, she thought. First, it was Vega that came here for a world destruction as a reunion....then, I get these pounding visions that make me feel like I should kill myself then go through the agony. And now, I find out that Terry is a Dertorian....why....is everything around me causing me to think so much? I mean, yeah, people think a lot, but THIS is rediculous! It's like all these things are coming at me like a bullet. Max then came up to Dawn while she was walking.  
  
"Hey, Dawn." She greeted her.   
  
"Oh...hi, Max." Dawn replied.   
  
"What's wrong, Dawn?"  
  
"Nothing..." Dawn said. "I'm just a little tired..."  
  
"You look it. Have you been getting any sleep?"  
  
"No." Dawn groaned. They walked into class, finding Terry there, waiting. He walked up to the two, with a concerned look.  
  
"Hey, you two...." He said, then turning to Dawn. "Hey, you called and said that you didn't want to be picked up this morning....What's going on? Is something the matter.....? Was it...something I did?" Terry asked, thinking about last night. Dawn shook her head.  
  
"No....it's not that." Dawn replied. "I just needed to be alone....It's just that something happened last night that really got to me. I'm sorry if that offended you in any way." Dawn explained, giving the hint of the visions to Terry. He then got it and nodded.  
  
"I see." Terry said.  
  
"...What?" Max asked, looking at the two. "What happened last night?? Tell me!"   
  
"I'll tell you later at lunch, okay?" Terry said. They got into their seats when the bell rang and all that Terry thought about was Dawn. These visions have probably gotten worse and worse for her....he thought. Poor Dawn. I wish there was something I could do to make them stop. If these visions keep up the pain....who knows what would happen to her. They've got to last for a while. If only....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So, what happened to Dawn last night?" Max asked Terry, when they sat down to a lunch table. "Dawn has these visions that she gets...They're very painful events that she sees that comes from the future."  
  
"Was it like the time in class where she couldn't see anything?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah. They've been happening a lot, making Dawn suffer. She sees a lot of things and it comes to her all at once. Some of them aren't visions at times, they could just be there to torture her and have no reason to be there at all." Terry explained. Dawn then came up to them, setting her books down and looked over at them.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hey..." Terry said as he put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Dawn, to him, looked very tired.  
  
"Hey, Dawn, did you do that Spanish assignment last night?" Max asked, changing the subject for her. "I didn't have my Spanish dictionary with me, so I couldn't find the error on it....could you help me translate?"   
  
"Well, lemme take a look at it." Dawn said. Max handed her the paper. She looked at it carefully and said, "It looks like that that the verb 'decir' wasn't conjagated it in the present tense...Does that seem right?" Max took back her paper and looked at it.   
  
"Oh, I see. I never noticed that before. I guess I'm not as sharp as I used to be...Thanks." Max said with a smile.  
  
"You're welcome...I missed that the first time around I did the homework too." Dawn said.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"We're running out of time..." Terry began as he and Dawn walked down the stairs into the bat cave. Bruce looked over at them in silence. Dawn sat down and sighed. "And it seems that Dawn's visions are getting stronger....Hopefully, once we defeat Vega, they'll stop."  
  
"These visions will never go away, even if we do kill Vega." Bruce said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Terry asked.  
  
"Because they're a trait.....I can't get rid of them..." Dawn said. "Just like being a Dertorian is your trait...There's no way I can get rid of it." Dawn said. The whole cave went silent.  
  
"Terry, there's also something else Dawn and I have to tell you." Bruce said, breaking the silence. Terry looked at Bruce and then at Dawn. "We've decided, after a talk last night, we thought it was best that Dawn should leave town and start a normal life in another area. This has been too hard on Dawn and the visions won't be as bad if we moved her somewhere else."   
  
"What? No, you can't...If you move Dawn somewhere, Vega will be sure to come after her. She's better off being here. I'll protect her, no matter what. Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Terry...." Dawn said in her soft tone.  
  
"Terry, it's not that you can't do it, but it's just that this seems like the best solution."  
  
"Will she ever come back?"   
  
"Probably."  
  
"I don't like 'probably'. I want to be reassured that Dawn will come back."  
  
"Terry, then thing is, I will be able to start my life over in a place that I might be happy in...don't you want me to be happy?" Dawn asked. Terry looked at her in silence."I do want you to be happy but....Nevermind. You go do what you want. I'll be happy with whatever you decide."  
  
"Really?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah." Terry replied. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Thanks, Ter...Thanks for understanding." He hugged her back, but he felt really awful. Dawn was leaving and she might ever come back, and Terry couldn't bare that. 


	7. Time Apart

  
Chapter 7: Time Apart  
  
Dawn's leaving, Terry thought over and over again as he paced back and forth. I don't think she should leave. I have....so much to say to her. It's like she came in and came out with a flash, and she's gone....What am I going to do without her? I don't know how I'm going to make it. I'm going to tell her tomorrow. I don't care about that moron, Josh...I'll fight for her if I have to. She'll won't leave if I tell her.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Well, I'm outta here..." Dawn said as she got her stuff got together early that morning. "It was good to see you, Dawn..and it was a pleasure working with you." Bruce said to her.  
  
"And I enjoyed every minute of the ride." She smiled. "You guys take care and be careful." Dawn saw Ace, who was sitting there, whimpering because he knew that she was going. She kneeled down and scratched his head. "Don't worry, Ace. You've still got Terry and Bruce that are around...take care of the two, okay?" The dog gave a bark and gave her a lick. Dawn back up and looked at Bruce.   
  
"Where's Terry?" She asked.  
  
"He was supposed to be here." Bruce said. Dawn shook her head. "That's okay. I know this is very rough on him...losing a partner an' all. Probably was too hard to come and say goodbye. Please tell him I said goodbye."  
  
"I promise I'll tell him." Bruce said. Dawn gave him a hug, even though it was a little shocking. I can't believe I'm actually gonna miss him...Dawn thought to herself. "Take care, Bruce." She got her stuff and drove off with her motorcycle, driving to the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I hope Dawn didn't leave yet." Terry said as he drove his motorcyle at top speed. Once he arrived to Wayne Manor, he jumped off his bike and ran into the mansion. He busted the doors open and glanced around. "DAWN??" He called out.  
  
"...She left already, Terry." Bruce said, when walking in.  
  
"Without saying goodbye??" He asked.  
  
"She couldn't wait...so she told me to tell you goodbye." Bruce said.  
  
"No...I rushed to see her go and-" Terry said. "...she'll never know..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Terry." Bruce said. Terry walked over to the couch and put his head into the cuishining. I was too late...He thought. She'll never know my true feelings...And it was because I got up too late!! God, I'm sucha idiot!! I just wish I could see her one more time...just once more...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn was sitting in her seat on the plane, while it was getting ready for take off. She looked outside the window and sighed. "Gotham," She said. "It's been fun.". She watched as people went by to get to their seat, but something caught her eye. She looked down at the empty seat next to her to find a white feather. An angel feather...? Dawn thought to herself. How odd. When did this get here? She looked around to see if something might have dropped it...like a hat or something...but there was nothing around. Dawn used her hand to pick it up, but by the time she got to it, the feather had disappeared. She made a small gasp, but then her eyes went back to their original shape. She noticed a flash of light go through her mind and all of a sudden, she saw Vega's face. He looked like he was very determined to kill, with his claw and all. The vision ended and she rubbed her eyes. I think I'm just tired a little, Dawn thought. I mean, A LOT happened to me in the past week. I must have been thinking about Terry's wings or something...and him....OR MAYBE I'M JUST OVERWORKED! Oi....Dawn, get it together. You're leaving that all behind for your new life. Put these thoughts aside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Terry walked into the bat cave with his suit on and walked around. He went to the Batgirl glasscase and touched it. Terry sighed and turned around to find Bruce right in front of him.   
  
"It's gonna be a little lonely in here without Dawn in here..." Terry began. "And quiet..."  
  
"Yes...it will be." Bruce said as he sat down into his usual chair.  
  
"But of course...this is..really good news for her, and it's good for us, isn't it? Dawn won't be in danger and we won't have to worry about her getting herself into any trouble."  
  
"Dawn was always a strong one.....It's too bad that she had to go...but it was for the best."  
  
"It's fine with me now...I won't have to argue with her anymore...and I don't have to keep saving her butt."  
  
"You both did an equal amount of butt-saving." Bruce said.   
  
"I think I'm going to be fine without her..."  
  
"That's a lie, McGinnis.." Bruce said. "You may think that I'm some old geezer that can't see or hear, but I've seen the way you've looked at her. I know you're thinking about her..."  
  
"Give me a break, Bruce. The girl wasn't into me, and I wasn't into her. We had continuous fights over nothing and she became sucha pain at times...!"  
  
"Now you're definitely lying through your teeth. Dawn was never a pain in the butt...you're just making up excuses." Bruce said. Terry looked at him, with nothing else to come back with. He turned away.   
  
"OK....I'll admit it...I lied."  
  
"You sure could have fooled me." Bruce grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Welcome, Dawn!" Jane Carter said as she invited Dawn inside the house. "We've been expecting you for quite some time!" Dawn walked into the enormous house and looked around in amazment.  
  
"Hello..." Dawn said, with her attention being withdrawn to the house.  
  
"How was your trip?" Scott Carter, Jane's husband asked. "It was long, but it was okay overall."  
  
"COOL! My new sisters' here!!" A little boy said as he ran into the hallway.   
  
"Dawn, this is Tommy." Jane explained. "Nice to meet ya!" Tommy said as he shook her hand. "Now, come on now, Nick! Get down here!" Another boy walked down with a groan. He was about thirteen and had a real attitude.  
  
"Dawn, this is Nick...He's a little cranky now so, don't mind him..."  
  
"All right." Dawn said. "Please to meet you, Nick."  
  
"Psh. Whatever." He said. Dawn gave a small frown, but ignored his mood.  
  
"Now, Dawn...Elliot will show you to your room and will take your bags. We'll give you a little time to rest before we have dinner. That's at five." Scott explained.  
  
"All right..." Dawn smiled. "Thank you." Elliot, the butler, came into the room and took her heavy bags and went upstairs. Dawn walked upstairs with him, looking at everything possible. All she could think of was how pretty everything was. Once she got into her room, She awed in surprise to see how pretty it was. It was a cute room and it really brightened things with the large window. Elliot placed the bags on the floor and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Dawn plopped onto her new bed and sighed in relief. What a day...She thought. I hope Terry got the message from Bruce. Dawn got back up and opened up her suitcase. She started to put things away into her dresser and closet, neatly hanging things up. She left some things in her suitcase because she was too tired to put them away and she went downstairs. Dawn walked downstairs and walked into the dining room to find the rest of her new family there.  
  
"Dawn, how good of you to join us." Scott said. Dawn slowly walked into the room and got into her seat.  
  
"We hope that you will enjoy living with us." Jane said. "It's nice to have someone like yourself over."  
  
"Yeah!" Tommy replied as he ate his ravioli.  
  
"I thank you..." Dawn said. "All of you."  
  
"No need to thank us, dear. It is a pleasure to have you." Jane said. "This is your home now and we hope you're going to be comfortable."  
  
"I am." Dawn said. It's nice to have a real family again, she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Goodnight." Dawn said to her new parents. She gave them a hug and walked upstairs. Once she got int to her room, She went to her window and opened it up for some air. Dawn went to her bed and laid back on the pillow. She put her hands behind her head and stared up at the cieling. Suddenly, the stack of pictures she had of her friends scattered a little on top of the dresser. One of them got away from the deck and flew off it and blew past Dawn. She watched it fly by and land on to the floor. Dawn got up and kneeled down to pick it up. She flipped it over to see that it was a picture of herself and Terry together.  
  
"That's strange...why did this picture...?" Dawn began, until she saw another vision. It was Batman and Batgirl fighting together, side by side. They looked very good together. Dawn shook her head and looked back at the picture again. "Please....not again...I don't want to go back to that again....." She then saw an image of a sad, and depressed Terry, looking right at her. A tear ran down her cheek, sighing, "Terry....."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Everythings' quiet." Batman said as he looked around. "There's absolutely nothing around."  
  
"It's another slow night...what can you do about that?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Go home?" Batman asked, hoping that he might say "yes".  
  
"....I don't think so. Vegas' still out there and we can't really take a breather until he's gone." Bruce said, and Batman let out a sigh. "Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn was taking a nice hot shower that night, hoping it might help her relieve her stress. I don't have to worry about any of that stuff ever again. No more of Hamilton School, no more stupid classes, NO more Nash, and most importantly, no more Vega..or Terry..I won't have to worry about any of those things ever again. Terry was soo....aggrivating....I'm so glad he's out of my hair. She was washing her hair when she got a flashback.  
  
"Dawn! The coach has been looking all over for you! You better get onto the softball field before he gets really angry!" One girl said to her.*flash*  
  
"Dawn, do you wanna get together Friday night?" A guy asked her. *flash*  
  
"No way, Trevor! She said that she was going to my party that day, right Dawn?" Another girl said. *flash*  
  
"Did Bruce talk to you? He said he couldn't get a hold of you, so I thought I'd come and tell you that he needs us." Terry said. Dawn shook her head of the memories. "It doesn't exist anymore...Batgirl is dead. They're all memories from a pastlife...." Dawn said, denying to herself that she never knew those people. Dawn wanted to be happy, and she felt it was best that she left everything she knew behind her in order to start her new life. But her biggest problem of all was that she couldn't get Terry out of her mind. Why can't I get him off my mind? She asked herself. It's like he's been indented into my brain for life....I know he was a good friend, but why is it like this...? THE JERK!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Man, am I tired..." Terry said as he got into his bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He groaned. "If that's Matt, I am going to kill him..." Terry got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Once he opened the door, he stood there in shock. I don't...believe it...The person who stood in front of him was Dawn. "Dawn?! What are you doing here?? How did you get in here??"  
  
"Shhh..." Dawn replied as she put her finger up to his lips. "I let myself in...." She whispered as he closed the door behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked again.  
  
"I needed to come back to Gotham..." Dawn replied. "And do you know the only reason why I came back here?" She asked as she got close to him.  
  
"...." Terry shook his head. "It was because I missed you.." She replied. "I just couldn't bare the thought of not being around you, Ter...I've never told you this, but when I was here earlier, I fell in love with you and now, since you're not dating anyone, I just can't help it...I have such urges to kiss you-!" She continued as she leaned in fast to start to kiss him passionately on the lips. The weird part for Terry was that he couldn't help but to kiss back. He got closer to her and began holding her close , running his hands down her body. Before the two even knew it, they were right on top of the bed, still kissing each other. Terry opened his eyes, and suddenly, he saw that Dawn had disappeared. He looked around but, only to find that he was back under the covers of his bed. What was that? A dream...Terry frowned, smacking his forehead. I can't believe I dreamt that..! That was so weird...but...great...all at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn was standing outside on her porch just staring out into space. She had another vision of Vega, this time, it seemed a lot stronger. Dawn held her forehead and closed her eyes.  
  
"I can't take it. Why....Why do I keep seeing it?" She said to herself. She heard someone walk in and sit down by the door. Dawn looked over to find that it was Nick.  
  
"I never get bored of watching you..." He said. "You're crazy."  
  
"Yeah, well, you couldn't possibly understand what I'm going through..." Dawn replied, returning her sights to the view.   
  
"OH! I can't take it anymore!" He began, trying to sound like her. "WHY...Oh WHY do I keep seeing it??" She groaned at it, feeling a little annoyed. So this is how Terry feels with his brother, She thought to herself. She got up and walked away, trying to go back to her room, but then she got another vision of Vega and she ended up grabbing onto the chair. There must be something wrong, Dawn finally thought. If I keep seeing him, then....he must be still alive?? No way! I killed him...he fell off a very high building... there's no way he could have survived that....still....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"There hasn't been any record of anything going on lately..." Bruce explained to Terry. "It's been quite unusual that there hasn't been anything strange....Hmm...Terry?" He turned around to see Terry sitting on one of the tables in the back. He was staring out into space, thinking. "Terry..!" He finally looked up at Bruce to see him very disturbed,.  
  
"Sorry Bruce. I wasn't listening." Terry said.  
  
"Terry...." Bruce began. "Please stop thinking about Dawn for one second."  
  
"I'm not thinking about her...She's gone, with a better life and I don't have to worry about how she's doing." Terry explained.  
  
"Fine." Bruce said turning back to the screen. He knew he was, but of course, Terry was in denial. "Now then, suit up, and get out there so you can go patrol and-" Suddenly, there was a sound of a crash. The two turned around to find that it was Vega, and he had broken through to the inside of the cave.  
  
"Vega!" Terry said, astonished.  
  
"Hello...Batman..." Vega grinned and attacked in his vicious matter. Terry dodged out of the way and then came back at him with a few punches. Vega took him by the hand and threw him into the glass cases. Bruce tried to come at him, but Vega slammed him back into the computer, knocking him unconscious. Terry stood up weakly, and then charged at Vega again. He was never able to get a hit off him and it just felt like it was getting harder and harder. Vega kneed him into the stomach and chained his hands and feet together, taking Terry with him.  



	8. Eternal Love

  
Chapter 8: Eternal Love  
  
"Why do I feel like I want to go back to Gotham?" Dawn asked herself as she laid on her bed. "I don't have a reason to go back...but I feel that it's wrong that I left Terry to take care of Vega...and he needs all the help he can get......I have to go back...." All of a sudden, a blue light surrounded her and she became a walking zombie that had spirit versions of her dragging along with her, heading straight for Gotham.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Terry awoke and found himself tied down to a wall. He looked around to see that Vega was right in front of him."It won't be long now...." Vega grinned evily. Terry looked up at him and his anger in an instant flared up.  
  
"Just how long do plan to keep up with this game? You know you're not going to be successful....." He said.  
  
"Who says I won't?" Vega asked. "You're tied down with no where to go, my sacrifice shall be here soon, the world is on the brink of world destruction, and I don't think your partner will be coming anytime soon. Before you know it, it will be all over. We will be able to enter the promised land and life as we know it on Earth will cease to exist once the meteor hits. So, it looks like in the end, the good guys lose."  
  
"Dawn is going to come for you...." Terry said. "She has a very big quarrel she wants to settle with you. So, don't think she's not coming...."  
  
"Your partner is gone, remember? But if she DOES plan on coming....Don't think I won't be ready for her. I'll kill her just as slowly and painfully as I did with her family..." Vega replied as he smiled.   
  
"Monster...." Terry said in a low tone.   
  
"I would like to think of it as....supreme being." Vega smiled. Terry looked up to see a bright light moving towards them. He couldn't   
see what it was, but once it got close enough, he saw that it was Dawn. His eyes widened in surprise. "No...it can't be...!" He said.  
  
"Well, what a surprise this turns out to be." Vega said. "It looks like DAWNS' the sacrifice.....Now that's something that wasn't expected." Dawn was in a daze still, having absolutely no idea where she was or anything.  
  
"Dawn! Snap out of it! Wake up!" Terry shouted, but it was useless. She was completely gone. He shook his head in disbelief. "Well, I better get her ready." Vega said and took her by the arm inside the building. Terry lowered his head. There's absolutely no hope now....as long as Dawn is under the influence....there's nothing we can do...if only they didn't take my stuff! Terry tried to rips the chains off, but he was weak. Damn...no use.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn was standing in a room in front of a mirror. She was finally snapped out of her daze and looked around. Where am I? She thought. What am I doing here? I was just in my room looking for that book and all of a sudden, I'm here....how did I get here? Dawn looked down to see that she had gold chains on her wrists. Vega all of a sudden came up from behind her. Dawn let out a gasp in surprise to see that he was right next to her. He began to stroke her hair and smiled, just as she moved her head away from him in anger. "Ahh, you grew up to be a very beautiful woman....just like your mother. Who'd think that of all people that YOU'D be the sacrifice?" Dawn's eyes widened. I'm....the sacrifice??!! She thought to herself.  
  
"Get away from me...!" Dawn snapped. "If you think I'm going to summon that meteor just so you can go to the Promised Land, think again!"  
  
"Cute...." Vega said. "But I guess that there is something that you should know before I go...." He took off his mask and looked at her; suddenly changing into another person. Dawn gasped in shock and had tears.  
  
"No...You can't be...!!" She shouted. It was Josh. "Why....?!"  
  
"Hi Dawn...." He said.  
  
"YOU.....! How could you?!"  
  
"Dawn....."  
  
"No! I don't wanna hear it! You lied to me, saying you were someone else! I should've known....!" Just then, a group of servants came with a white and red two-piece outfit.  
  
"We have the clothes ready." One said.  
  
"Good." Josh said as he put his mask back on in order to change back into Vega. Dawn dropped to her knees and began to cry, still not wanting to believe it, once he left the room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Terry kept trying to break free from his chains, knowing how weak his was, he was still determined to get out. Damnit!!! he thought to himself. Dawn, please be all right...just until I come and get you! Vega returned to him and looked at him silently, and then punched Terry right in the face.  
  
"....What was that for?!" He asked.  
  
"I needed something to take my anger out...." Vega said. Terry looked at him angrily to noticed that he was being silent and then realized what he had done. "....You told her...didn't you?"  
  
"That's none of your damn business!" Vega retorted. Terry got images of Dawn kneeling and crying. "..Dawn.." He turned to him.   
"You made her cry...." Terry said.  
  
"Shuddup!!" Vega shouted. He turned away from him and looked at himself in the mirror. "I won't tolerate anyone questioning my authority...."  
  
"How could you do this to her?" Terry asked in his angry tone. "You could have at least kept it a secret from her!"  
  
"She had a right to know..." Vega said, dropping his head. "After all these years of not seeing my face and then seeing Josh for the first time, it all comes down it this. It all comes together....The thing that's funny was that I actually fell in love with her too...."  
  
"Liar! You never loved Dawn! You broke her heart! The only reason you played as Josh was only because you were just trying to get close to her so that you could try to kill her!"  
  
"I didn't mean to....honest. I never expected to even fall for her...I was just doing this for a typical mission...but it turned out to be more than that."  
  
"Yeah right!" Terry replied. Vega then turned to her.  
  
"Dawn will summon the meteor soon for the sake of the lost ones. The destruction of Earth will be a lesson to all those pathetic humans that have created the world as it is today...."  
  
"...."  
  
"I will end it all myself...."  
  
"Why do you want to destroy Earth anyways?" Terry asked.  
  
"It's taken many things away from me! People in this world that were cruel to me! My first love taken away from me just to go to another man was the start of my problems!" Vega explained.  
  
"You're first love....?" Terry repeated. He must mean Raine...He thought to himself. Dawn's mother...but if he killed her family, that must mean he took her life too. "Then why did you kill Raine?"  
  
"I only did it because I thought if I couldn't have her, than nobody could....I spared Dawn only because I wanted her to feel that pain and agony of the loss....Have her feel the same pain I felt when I was younger."  
  
"Why should you let people around you suffer because of your pain? Dawn didn't deserve it! You're just a sick-minded freak!!" Terry shouted. The doors opened and out came Dawn in her garnments, being held by guards. Her eyes were darkened, looking like there was no life in her.  
  
"She's ready, my lord." One said.  
  
"All right, prepare for the final stage."  
  
"Yes sir." The guards said and walked off with her. Just as they were about to leave, Terry shouted, "Wait!" to them. They turned to him.  
  
"What?" Vega asked.  
  
"Let me talk to Dawn for a second....Please...." Terry replied. Vega looked at him and then made a signal for the guards to let her go. She fell to the ground and Vega with a guard left. The other one stayed with her so she wouldn't try anything. Terry saw her and   
called her name, but she wasn't responding very well. She was still and cold. "Dawn....!" She had looked up at him and slowly walked over to him. Once she got to him, she looked at him with the blankest stare anyone could ever give, but then she ended up giving him a tight hug, beginning to shed tears on his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dawn..." He said. "Please don't cry."  
  
"I should've listened to you, Terry...." Dawn wepted. "It was just too good to be true....I was too stubborn and blind to see it."  
  
"Dawn, everyone messes up once in a while....Don't worry about it." Terry said. "Dawn, I want you to get out of here....Get out of here, and run away from this place as fast as you can."  
  
"What about you? I won't leave you here!" Dawn said.  
  
"I'll be fine....."  
  
"I'm not leaving...." Dawn said. "I refuse to leave this place without you....! You're my partner, remember? I can't leave you here to die...." The guard walked up to Dawn and held her by the arm. She used her leg and kicked him in the shin. He came charging at her and tried to punch her. She side-kicked him into the stomach and then slammed her foot into his face. Dawn went over to him and got the keys out to for Terry. Just as she was about to set him free, another guard from behind tackled her to the floor. The keys slid across the ground towards Terry. More guards came by and held her.  
  
"Let go of her!!" Terry said.  
  
"Stay outta this, punk!!" A guy said. Four men held Dawn down with all their might, and Dawn was was struggling profusely.The brought her up to her feet and brought her over to go see Vega. "Help me, Terry!!" She shouted as she left.  
  
"Dawn!!!!!!" He shouted, watching her being transported. Once she was gone, he cursed to himself. Terry looked down and saw the keys that Dawn had dropped. This is my one chance...He thought. He used his legs to try to stretch out in order to get the key. C'mon, just a little farther....Terry said to himself as he continued to reach. I know I can get it....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Well, well...." Vega said as he looked at her. "It looks like we're ready for the ceremony. Let's start with everyone's happiness...."  
  
"You're not going to make me do this....!" Dawn shouted at him. "I'm not going to do anything you ask me to!"  
  
"Let's see about that." Vega said. He took out a book, and flipped through the pages. Once he got to the page that he was satisfied with, he began saying an incantation. Dawn felt something weird happen to her body as a blue flame surrounded her. The guards let go of her and she began to walk over to Vega, trying to refuse. What the...!! What's happening...to me?!? Dawn asked herself. She walked slowly over and stopped.  
  
"See...I can control you and your powers...." Vega explained. "As long as I have that, you're absolutely mine." Dawn gave him a low growl in anger. "So, let's get on with it. We're going to summon the meteor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I've almost got it...Terry grunted. His foot finally reached it and he dragged it over to himself. He used his foot to hold it up and put into his hand to held his key in his hand. Yes...Terry smiled. Once he got all the chains off, he went over to the area where he was transported and waited.  
  
"Okay...how is this thing supposed to work?" He said as he looked around. "Oh great! How am I supposed to get there if I don't even know how?!" He turned around, to find a figure and gasped. Terry was too stunned to even move.   
  
"Hello..Terry." The person said.  
  
"D, Dad....?!?" Terry blurted out. "How are you...?"  
  
"Alive? Let's just say that I'm here just so I can be with you for now on..."  
  
"It can't be you...."  
  
"It is..." Mr. McGinnis said as he got closer to Terry, with his arms open. Terry had tears in his eyes, and then walked over to him and hugged him tight. "This is too good to be true..."  
  
"I know it does, but it's real...I missed you, son."  
  
"I missed you too, dad!" Terry said, holding onto his father tighter.  
  
"Isn't this cute?" A voice said from behind. Terry looked up and saw another familiar figure. He stepped away from Warren and turned from happy to anger.  
  
"You...." Terry said to find it was his biggest enemy; Mr. Fixx.  
  
"McGinnis...we have some unfinished business." He grinned.  
  
"I don't think so, but I'll be glad to throw you around again.." Terry said.  
  
"All right then, let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn was very weak from the magic that she used on her first dose. She began to see images of people...no one she knew, but they were all from Gotham, and they were all fighting things, and they were happy at the same time. She also got images of Terry, fighting with the resurrected Fixx. Terry's father...? She thought. And that must be Mr. Fixx...the guy who murdered Mr. McGinnis...How is THAT possible..? Dawn looked up at Vega.  
  
"Tell me why everyone is fighting?? What did you make me do??" She demanded.  
  
"They're all fighting because it is their wish. If it's destruction they want, then they shall have it. They're wishes of war are all coming true because of you and your emotions. If that is what they want in this world, then they shall have it." Vega replied.  
  
"My emotions?! How??"  
  
"Your emotions are amplified by your heart; which is now full of deep anxiety....And that reflects on to other people. That's why poor McGinnis suffered those wounds...it was you." Vega explained.  
  
"But, I thought it was-"  
  
"....Giving out predictions? You may think you intend to predict the future...but that's not what happens. Even now, your heart is filled with uncertainty...Of all people you should have knew that..Heck, even I knew it." Dawn, then thought of Terry and his injuries, and her fight.....All this time, Dawn said to herself. I thought it was predicting the future. I kept pulling unhappy thoughts into place....My wishes did THAT?! It's all my fault.....It's mine.....her eyes darkened, and she just became a still rock...unable to think about anything else but all the negative that she has caused. Vega walked over to a window and grinned.  
  
"It won't be long before the Earth is destroyed." He said, seeing that the meteor was coming down into Earth's atmosphere. It was going at a somewhat fast speed and there was nothing that was going to stop it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Terry gave Fixx a good sidekick to his stomach, and then followed through with a punch. Fixx blocked the punch and then encountered it by punching Terry in the face.  
  
"Well, it seems that you've improved since the last time we met!" Fixx said as he kept fighting with him, kicking him right in the back of the leg, but Terry came back and knocked him over with the same leg.  
  
"You're good....I knew you would be!!" Terry said once Fixx got up and then was tackled. His fighting continued only because of Dawn's heart. They won't stop unless she did something about it, and right now, her depression only made everything worse. Why did I do such a thing? I didn't even know that I had that much of a troubled heart! If I were a little more positive with things, I wouldn't of had those bad things ever happen....Poor Terry had to suffer because of me....My heart....filled with deep uncertainty....I have to stop him from fighting..... and everyone else....now. Terry continued his fight with Fixx, not giving up for a single moment. His anger kept getting stronger and stronger, not letting it settle. Fixx was becoming weak and he finally dropped his guard, leaving himself wide open. Terry was about to deliver his final blow, he heard his voice.  
  
"Stop it, Terry!" The voice said. He looked around and felt hands placed onto his arm that was going to attack. Terry turned to that   
side to see Dawn holding his arm.  
  
"Dawn! How are you talking to me....?" He asked.  
  
"I'm talking to you through your mind.." Dawn replied. "Listen, you have to stop fighting Fixx...It's all because of Vega using my power to make all of this happen. You're not going to able to defeat him no matter how many times you make him fall...the only way he'll stay alive will be your heart. It won't end unless you stop!"  
  
"All right...so I'll settle things with Fixx, kill Vega, and then I'll come rescue you."  
  
"No, you're not listening....you don't have to fight anymore with him..."  
  
"I'm going to be the one that ends this! You can't stop me from taking out Fixx."  
  
"Stop it...Those are the emotions that are causing you to fight."  
  
"I'm fighting to protect you...!"  
  
"...Nobody asked you to....Oh Terry, I worry about you so much...I care for you so much...why can't you just understand...?" Dawn said, as she was parting away from Terry.  
  
"It will be all right, if you believe..." Someone said, Dawn turned around to see that it was her father, Dick.  
  
"Dad??" Dawn asked.  
  
"Peoples' emotions somtimes move the heavens....but when those emotions conflict....they can cause great ill will. if people can just rid themselves of those emotions...they can change..."  
  
"I...can change....? Conflicting emotions....." Dawn repeated. "I get it....my emotions bind Terry....With all the care that I have in him...I trust him." She said, finally, realizing something."I think that I....I think I'm in love with Terry.....!" Terry's eyes widened as he saw an image of Dawn. "I'm sorry....I was the one who didn't understand." She said. That's when Fixx disappeared, Terry turned around to see that his father, who was just disappearing.  
  
"Dad!" He shouted. "Don't leave...!"  
  
"I'm sorry...." His father said. "I know you want me to stay....but I can't....Dawn is returning everything back to normal, and that means I have to go back."  
  
"No...."  
  
"It was good to see you again, Terry. Just remember that I'll always be proud of you. Please take care of you're brother and mother.....You better go...she's waiting for you..." Mr. McGinnis said, referring to Dawn. Terry looked at him and then smiled.   
  
"Right." He replied.  
  
Dawn kept going through the rest of Gotham spiritually, using her power to take out all the anger that everyone had, and made everyone stop fighting. The more she used of her power, the stronger she became. Dawn finally awoke back into the room she was in to find Vega, who was ready to finally use the next spell.  
  
"Welcome back." He said. "It's time for the final round."  
  
"No more.....I don't want to fight or do any of this anymore..." Dawn replied in her low tone.  
  
"You have no choice, remember? You will do everything I say according to my will."  
  
"Who says I can't refuse?" Dawn snapped. "I'm not going to play your game anymore." Vega took the book back out and began to chant the words again. The blue flame surrounded Dawn once more, and she was fighting it even harder. She seems stronger this time...Vega thought, as he continued. The flame became bigger, and eventually, since Dawn was so superior over it, the blue flame shattered. Her chains ripped off effortlessly and she looked at him.  
  
"People's pain in this world…is my pain….the pain of WAR….if this fighting won't end, then I'll be the one to shoulder the burden of this war…I'll shoulder the karma of war. Along with the sorrow of the dead!" Dawn said. She finally understood now. Her powers of an ancient, and her place....Dawn knew what she had to do. Her hair all of a sudden turned to a silver color and her dress was ripped off to turn into a longer, dress that was white. She put her hand up, directing it towards Vega, and he was sent back into a wall several feet, very hard. His mask flew off, when he hit the wall, and slid down. "This nightmare will end. I have had enough with you....I want to finish what we started. The pain you've made me suffer all this time....I want to end this with you right now...!"  
  
"You have seemed to have gotten surprisingly better...I'm glad, DAWN!!!" He said as he came charging at her, throwing her off-guard. She blocked the attacks, and kept coming back at him full force. Dawn was not going to hold back, and she was ready to take him down. Dawn kicked him in the shoulder to knock him off his feet, while he slid back. Vega used his claw and struck it at her arm. She let out a cry in agony, but shook it off, continuing to fight him off. Dawn came back at him with a couple punches and slammed her into his face. She saw a sword on a rack that was behind Vega, but she ran towards him, rolling off to the side. She took hold of one of them and turned to him. Dawn attacked in a fierce way, using her strength thrust the sword into Vega, but he was too fast for her. She was waring him down, knowing that he had to fall sometime. Vega struck the sword away from her and pushed her down to the groun, leaving her in a corner.  
  
"I have had it...You ruined peoples' hopes of the Promised Land, and you want to keep the souls of the living on this Earth....? That's what makes you weak....thinking with all the power you have, you choose to help the puny pathetic humans!" Vega told her.  
  
"It is not weak to value LIFE!!" Dawn retorted fast. She used her magic and pulled out a fireball, slamming it right into Vega. He fell backwards, going up against a wall to keep himself up. Dawn was glowing white and all of a sudden, a beam of white light from her shot like a bullet, right to Vega. It caused a huge explosion. The wall broke, and Vega fell down the thirteen-storry building, making that the end of it. Dawn fell to her knees and sighed in relief. It's over, she thought, but then she thought of something. The meteor....I have to stop it! Dawn slowly got up and walked out to the balcony. She saw the meteor was getting very close and it was beginning to touch the tops of buildings. Dawn closed her eyes and her whole body began to glow white. Just concentrate, Dawn, she told herself. One false move, and it's over. Just think.  
  
*flash*  
  
"What do you want???!"  
  
"Hmph. You don't seem down too down." Terry said, as he laid on the ground.  
  
"Surely you don't expect me to believe that you came to cheer me up?" Dawn said in her casual tone.  
  
"And why shouldn't you believe it?" Terry said as he got up, noticing something. "Hey. Hey! My neck! It's cured!"  
  
*flash*  
  
"Dawn...." Terry began. "Don't you ever get tired of being angry?"   
  
"You're the one who gets me this way! And besides....That's MY business!" Dawn said as she kicked, but again, missed.  
  
"Okay. But y'know..." Terry said. "...You're cute when you smile."  
  
*flash*  
  
Terry....Dawn thought. He's always been there to cheer me up....After all this time of arguing and fighting, it goes to show that we actually do care for each other...in a way I never really saw, or tried not to. The light around Dawn became brighter and before she knew it, she released a gigantic beam across the city, aiming straight for the meteor. The whole sky turned white once the two things collided and caused an explosion. When the sky had dimmed down back to it's normal color....with no meteor in sight. That's when Dawn's color in her eyes had blackened and she returned to her normal self...and fell to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"How do I get in??" Terry asked. Terry....A voice called to him. D, Dawn? He asked. Yes, it's me, she replied. Vega is done with...he's gone...I did it. Dawn, you sound hurt, Terry thought. I'm a little tired, that's all, Dawn replied in his mind. Let me come get you...! How do I get to you?? Let me...Dawn said. Terry was then bathed in light and before he knew it, he was outside. Okay, now where? He asked. Look for the light that reaches into the sky...Dawn said as she used her strength to make the pillar of light. That's where you'll find me. Terry looked at it. It's pretty far away, he thought, but then shook his head from it, knowing he can do it. He let out a little grunt and the top of his shirt ripped off in order for his wings to come out and he set off to go see Dawn. He flew there as fast as he could, and once he was there, he went inside the light. It was pushing him the opposite way of where he was going, but he forced himself to go downward. "Dawn!!!" He shouted. Dawn looked up.  
  
"Terry!!!!" She replied, so he could hear her. "Terrys' coming...he's coming for me...." Dawn then closed her eyes. The top of the building was made of glass, and it was very hard to get through, but Dawn began to notice some cracks coming in. A hole was made into the glass and out came Terry. He noticed her laying on the ground, not moving. Terry flew down to her and kneeled next to her.  
  
"Dawn! Wake up! Please!" Terry said. "C'mon! Don't leave me now!" He held Dawn close to his chest, feeling tears forming, "....You can't leave....not now..."  
  
".....Do I look dead to you....?" Dawn asked weakly as she opened her eyes. Terry looked at her in his surprised look and then ended up smiling.  
  
"It looks like you haven't lost that attitude of yours." He smiled, wiping away his tears. Terry helped Dawn up slowly, and she grabbed onto his neck, to hold him, while he held her tightly to him, and began to fly off, holding each other close. Once the building collapsed and the whole thing disappeared along with all the lost souls that had gathered. Everything.....was back to its original state.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So, Vega is finally dead?" Bruce asked Terry. He nodded in reply. "Well, at least, that's over for Dawn."  
  
"Yeah...I think now she can live the way she wants to, knowing that Vega is out of her life...but it was very tragic to find out that Josh and Vega were all the same person. She's really taking that part hard." Terry replied. Suddenly, it hit him. "Oh no...."  
  
"What?" Bruce asked.  
  
"The prom....Dawn was supposed to go to the prom tonight with Josh...."  
  
"....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I am such a fool...Dawn thought to herself as she ran her hand through her hair. I totally let my guard down for that....that...IDIOT. Why did this happen to me....? Why do I ever even bother. "Dawn...?" a voice said, that caught Dawn's attention. She turned away to see that Terry was in the shadows.  
  
"Yes?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I just wanna say that....I'm sorry..." He said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the turnout...I wish it just didn't have to be Josh. It looked like you loved him a lot. I also know...even though you're probably not going to admit it, you wanted to go to that prom tonight, even though, if you didn't come back. And you wanted to go with Josh." Dawn put her head against the pillow and looked at her clock. Just as Terry was about to leave, Dawn said, "...Ya know....I did care for him...I thought we had something going for a while...He was my first love in a very long time and it turned out he lied to me about who he was....I was so stupid, and I just let him right in, not even thinking of what he could be....why did he have to be my greatest enemy?"  
  
"Dawn, it's not your fault. Everyone makes that kind of mistakes and you shouldn't beat yourself up because of it." Terry replied. Dawn got up and walked out onto the balcony, where it rained. "I didn't think it'd end up being this hard..."  
  
"Nothings' easy." Terry said, following her outside. Dawn turned to him. "Terry..?"  
  
"Hmm?" He replied.  
  
".....Hold me....." Dawn said she went into his arms, feeling a lot of tears come out. Terry was very surprised at this, but he just held her close to him. Suddenly, his wings came out of his back and he covered her from the rain. Once they finally let go, Terry looked up at her. "Dawn...there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"For the past couple days...I've been doing a lot of thinking for the past week, and I wanted to tell you right now that you've been more than a friend to me...." Terry said. "When you left, I thought I lost you completely, and it made me just think more of you, and....you didn't know how I felt living my life without you. I never really wanted you to see this desperate heart I have that knows how perfect we could be when you were around me. I just couldn't help it...but I just fell in love with you.....I can't let you go this time, otherwise I will become heartbroken." Dawn was silent. She then turned the shock into a small smile, and she looked up at him.  
  
"I finally realized something tonight..." She began. "When I was back at the tower....I saw my father...he told me about conflicting emotions and I realized that my emotions binded you...and that's when I figured out that I fell in love with you....It took me a long time to figure out, but I finally got the kick I needed in order to see it." Terry pulled her closer to him by the waist and stared into her deep, beautiful eyes and then leaned himself in, starting to slowly kiss her sweetly on the lips. He kept getting more passionate with every kiss. They eventually became tounge to tounge, but they stopped, so they could come up for a breather.  
  
"So, are you going to stay?" Terry asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Dawn replied. "I have a job to do...as you do....and I need to keep an eye on you."   
  
"Please....keep an eye on me..." Terry grinned as he kissed her again, first going for her neck and then, leading back up to the corners of her mouth. He let go and looked at his watch. It was very late. "I better go home....My moms' probably very worried..."  
  
"Why don't you call your mom and say that you're going to stay here tonight because you're too tired to come home?" Dawn asked as she grinned.  
  
"As much as that sounds like a good idea, I-" Terry began, but was caught by Dawn pressing her lips up against his once more, brushing her soft lips to his. He looked at her in silence.  
  
"Well...maybe she might not mind it." He smiled and again, kissed her. Just then, Bruce walked by the room and noticed them kissing.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to talk to her...not make-out with her." Bruce groaned.  
  
"Sorry, Bruce...." Terry shrugged.  
  
  
The End....or is it?  
  
"One more time!" Terry said *this time, it's visa versa, only Dawn doesn't go through the floor**also, they believe that the powers wore off...so they decided to do another match*  
  
*slam*  
  
"One more time!"  
  
*slam*  
  
"One more time!"  
  
*slam*  
  
"Wahahaha! Do you like that?! In a fair fight you don't stand a chance!" Terry said as he held his muscle up in the air. Dawn became mad and took out a mallet, ready to hit him *just when you think they really liked each other....this was just something Terry had to do, even though it was kind of mean*  
  
"It seems to me that eve since Dawn beat him at arm wrestling...." Bruce began.  
  
"....He's been holding a grudge? We MUST be mistaken." Max finished.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
